Taken and Transformed
by Seyi
Summary: UPDATED! This is a long one, so take your time reading it! It's a JL Animated story with a VERY unconventional pairing....but don't let me ruin it! Just read, and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing.   
  
Rating: Nothing you kids can't read.   
  
   
  


"Oh. My. Word."   
  
Hawkgirl whirled around, nearly jumping out of her skin. "Flash! Sweet mother of Thangor…..don't you ever knock?"   
  
The aforementioned Flash was standing in the doorway of the Watchtower powder room, jaw nearly scraping the floor. "And shut your mouth," Shayera continued. "You look like a cow. And not a particularly attractive one, at that." She turned back to the mirror and continued applying her lipstick.   
  
Flash finally regained the use of his tongue. "Somebody had better call God," he said in an awed tone.   
  
"And _why _on earth would anyone want to do that?" Shayera said.   
  
"'Cause I think he just lost an angel."   
  
Hawkgirl rolled her eyes. "Down, boy! It's not like you've never seen me in formal wear before….."   
  
"I haven't." Flash looked her up and down, now giving his trademark grin. "At least not formal wear like THAT. I like what I see so far, though, and….."   
  
"Choose your words carefully, kiddo." Hawkgirl tried for a threatening tone, but she couldn't stop her eyes from twinkling. Turning away form him once more, she surveyed herself carefully in the mirror. She was dressed in a white, strappy, sequined top that left little to the imagination- it was cut low in the back, a choice she had made for her wings, but Calvin Klein had seen fit to cut it low in the front as well- and who was _she _to argue with a world-class designer?   
  
To complete the outfit, she was wearing a matching floor-length skirt that clung to her slender frame, and strappy stilettos she had stolen from Diana. With the addition of heavy, dusky makeup, delicate jewelry, and a smaller mask, she thought she looked pretty good.   
  
And if the puddle of drool slowly collecting at Flash's feet was any indication, she was going to turn heads tonight.   
  
She abruptly stood, snapped her lipstick case shut, and looked Flash up and down. "Hate to admit it, but you look…..decent," she said to him. He was wearing the "dressy" version of his costume- a sleek, black aerodynamic outfit that was complemented with a floor-length leather trenchcoat. Very cool, very classy, very Matrix Reloaded. "You clean up well. I like you in black."   
  
Flash grinned. "Don't I know it!" He stepped up to the mirror and threw an arm around her, staring at their reflections. "Amazing. You in white, me in black…..wouldn't we look great on the top of a wedding cake?"   
  
"You're crazy, Wally." She shook him off. "Now move, before I hit you with my mace."   
  
"It's not even here."   
  
"Yes, it is." She lifted her enormous black Birkin bag from the floor and held it up to his nose level. "Think I'd actually leave my baby at home? C'mon, let's go and find the others."   
  
"You are a nut."   
  
"And PROUD of it. Come on!" Hawkgirl grabbed Flash's hand, dragging him down the hall. They reached the living area in seconds, where the other members of the Justice League- minus Batman- were assembled, talking and sipping drinks. Flash was the first to interrupt the conversation. "J'onn? In a SUIT?"   
  
The Martian Manhunter turned to welcome him with a slight smile. "It's Superman's."   
  
Superman himself was looking pretty dapper, in a charcoal-grey getup that simply screamed, "Italian made!!" And his forehead curl had never looked better. The Green Lantern was standing there as well, dressed to the nines in a camel-colored suit with a skintight cashmere turtleneck underneath. He sucked in an audible breath when he saw Shayera, and she smiled as she went over to him. "Hey."   
  
"I…..hey," he managed to get out. To his credit, he wasn't staring at her chest OR her legs. Chalk one up over Flash. "Nice…..toe polish."   
  
Chuckling, Hawkgirl took his arm. "C'mon, let's get the others and head out. We're going to be late."   
  
John simply stared at her in astonishment. She had never been _this_ friendly with him before.   
  
"Look, John……" she sighed. "A lot has gone on since the team nearly broke up, okay? I just want to have some fun tonight." She looked up at him and smiled mischievously. "You said we should all move on. That's what I'm doing." She touched his shoulder lightly, then walked away form him and over to Diana, who looked every inch like the princess she was, a vision in a delicately draped Grecian-style dress. "Love the dress, Di."   
  
"I…….thank you," she said distractedly. "Do you think….."   
  
"Batman will show? I have no idea," Hawkgirl said, then sat back to enjoy her friend's discomfort.   
  
"No, it's not that…..I…..he….." Wonder Woman made a vague gesture with her hand, then headed for Superman with a speed worthy of the Flash. "Shouldn't we get going, Clark?"   
  
"We should. Everyone out!"   
  
Hawkgirl was laughing all the way out the door.   
  
**************************************************   
  
  
"Care to dance?"   
  
Diana looked up at the request, startled. She placed down her glass of champagne so quickly, it rattled on the table. "I…..Batman?" she began to struggle to her feet.   
  
"No, there's no hurry. Finish your drink." Batman took a seat opposite her, and she took a long sip from her glass, seizing him up. He was dressed in a black suit, much different from his usual superhero getup, but the ever-present mask was on his face- and she would bet her lasso that his utility belt was under the loose jacket. "You look….." he didn't finish his sentence, but his tone said much.   
  
"I didn't expect you to come," she said, low, slightly embarrassed by his remark. When was the last time that Batman had noticed what anyone wore?   
  
"It was a good idea, Clark had. So, I decided to come." He stared out at the dance floor.   
  
Diana had to agree. It had been Superman's idea that the Justice League have dinner and drinks together at L'Amour, an elegant Gotham city society club, as a sort of celebration of his return from the dead- as well as a celebration of the team's recent reconciliation. So far, most of the team seemed to be having a blast.   
  
Clark and Lois were the perfect hosts, circling the room, talking to strangers and friends alike, signing autographs. Hawkgirl was having the time of her life- after a playful bump n' grind with Flash to a steamy salsa song, she was now looking extremely content slow-dancing with John Stewart, her wings encircling them both.   
  
Flash was chatting up a table of college-age socialites, and J'onn was actually dancing- with a punk-looking, Courtney Love look-alike with purple hair!   
  
The Justice league hadn't looked this happy in a long, long time.   
  
And now, Batman was asking her to dance.   
  
She finished her drink and stood, tucking her clutch under her arm. Batman stood as well, taking her hand and leading her out to the dance floor, earning many surprised looks from his teammates (Shayera and John nearly overturned a potted plant in their straining to look). He ignored them and stood on the floor, taking Diana into his arms, then beginning to move slowly across the floor.   
  
Diana trembled slightly. She could feel his body heat, so close to hers, and great Hera-! Should a mere _man_ affect her so? She stiffened, then relaxed, in spite of herself. The music was soft, soothing, and the warmth of his arms was so pleasant. He had a nice, clean, sensual smell about him, too- so human.   
  
He was looking down at her now, a slightly bemused frown on his face. Great Hera, she must not make a fool of herself. Never mind that every second, a new rush of warmth is shooting down towards her lower belly……   
"Diana? Are you all right?" she could hear him as if out of a fog, and his low voice was so gentle and caressing……curse that champagne!   
  
"Yes," she managed to croak. _Oh, Artemis, don't let him release me yet. Dear Hera……_   
  
Batman took her chin and tipped it up, looking down into her face. Diana sagged against him, feeling an ache so powerful, she didn't even have the willpower to fight it. Hippolyta had warned her of such feelings, of how they could enslave her to a man……   
  
But was that so terrible, if it felt this good?   
  
Diana forced herself to look up steadily, marveling at his height. Most human men were shorter than her- she even had Flash by a few inches, and he was taller than Superman, even. But Batman……   
  
…...was kissing her now. She could feel the breeze on her bare arms. How on earth had they even gotten outside-? But she didn't care about that- all she cared about now was the warm jolt of flesh on flesh…….   
  
_Hera__, Artemis, Mother! forgive me…...._   
  
**********************************************   
  
  
"So. where do you think they disappeared to?"   
  
"You gossip too much." John passed Shayera a napkin full of cashews, one of her favorite finger foods. She took them from him appreciatively, popping several into her mouth.   
  
"I do not."   
  
John rolled his eyes. "Whatever."   
  
The two were seated on a window seat, laps full of food, behind a lace curtain, hiding from Flash, who was currently scanning the room for participants in a conga line he was organizing. "I mean, Batman dances with Diana out of nowhere, and then- wham, bam, they disappear off to somewhere." She looked at John. "Do you think they-?"   
  
John actually considered it. "I always thought they'd be a good couple," he said.   
  
Hawkgirl shrugged. "They do suit each other, I guess. The Princess and the Dark Knight." She peered out of the curtain. "Well, I wonder whether Flash and his victims have-"   
  
"Hawkgirl…..Shayera." John's voice was serious, now.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I just want you to know…..while we're being friendly right now and all……I don't consider you just a soldier. You're very….special to me, and I would give my life for you."   
  
"I know." Shayera's voice had dropped several octaves, and she stared down at her lap.   
  
"Then why-?   
  
"I don't know. Maybe I was just scared."   
  
"Of what?"   
  
Shayera sighed and tucked her feet underneath her. "I don't know. Of my emotions. Of you. Of-"   
  
"Yourself?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Shayera didn't know when John moved closer, wrapping his arms around her, but all she knew was that she didn't mind at all. She lowered her wings, covering them as she had done when they were dancing, and leaned into his chest, listening to his strong, rapid heartbeat. God, she felt so comfortable. Maybe it was the champagne……..or maybe not.   
  
His lips were full, the warmest she'd ever kissed, and _God,_ could he kiss……and this place was so nice and secluded……..   
  
Flash was going to be looking for them for a _while._   
  
*************************************************   
"Hey everybody! Everybody!!!!"   
  
Flash stood on the stage, his voice resounding through the club. "Are you all having a good time?"   
  
As the crowd hollered acknowledgement, Flash looked around for the rest of the Justice league. Batman and Diana were seated at a table, and she was positively…..glowing. To the left of the club, he could see Shayera and John emerge from behind a bay window curtain, looking positively…..mussed. He raised an eyebrow. Interesting.   
  
Clark and Lois were seated at a table, and J'onn and his biker chick were with them.   
  
"Anyway," he continued. "It's nearing three in the morning, and the Man says we'd better call it a night."   
  
The crowd groaned.   
  
"I know, I know," he said, flashing one of his most charming smiles. "But for the last song, I asked the DJ to play a favorite of mine…..so we'll leave this place rockin.' Are you with me?"   
  
"YEAH!"   
  
"Then get out on the dance floor!"   
  
_Hey, ya……hey ya!!!!! _  
  
As the strains of the funky, American-Bandstand style OutKast song filled the small club, most people laughed and hit the dance floor. John and Shayera were getting down, much to the detriment of their "military" images. J'onn? Bopping gravely to the beat, with the Courtney-lookalike breaking it down in front of him.   
  
Lois and Clark were on the top of the dance floor, making fools of themselves, and Batman, who would not dance, of course, was actually smirking in amusement as Flash taught Diana the Harlem Shake…..   
  
_Shake it like a Polaroid picture…..shake it, shake it…… _  
  
Batman had to leave the room before he disgraced himself by laughing in front of his teammates.   
  
The Justice League had never been closer.   
  
He hoped they could stay that way.   
  
***************************************************   
  
"John…..get off my wing."   
  
John Stewart muttered something unintelligible and rolled over- slightly.   
  
"Okay, fine……don't say I didn't warn you!" Hawkgirl braced her feet against his back, then shoved with all her might. John rolled clean off her bed, and landed on the floor with a thump that resounded throughout the room.   
  
Then, there was total silence.   
  
Worried, Shayera leaned over the side of the bed, surveying John, who was laying on the floor, spread-eagle. Had she hurt him? "GL….."   
  
He lay, looking up at the ceiling, unblinking. "Shy?"   
  
"Yes?" she swallowed.   
  
"What am I doing on the floor?"   
  
"You, um, rolled out of bed."   
  
"You pushed me."   
  
"Well, sort of…"   
  
"Mm hmm……" he was already nodding off again.   
  
Hawkgirl laughed aloud, then climbed out of bed, joining him on the floor, nestling in the crook of his arm. He needed sleep, she supposed. Heck, they both needed sleep. They'd come back from Clark's party at nearly four in the morning. John had walked her to her room, she'd invited him to stay, and as could be guessed…….neither of them had gotten much sleep.   
  
Until now. And this was after eight.   
  
Shayera stretched with the contentment of a cat, replaying the night's events in her head. She'd had more fun than she'd had in ages, was now officially with the man she….loved……and-   
  
She definitely had answers to questions she'd always had about certain parts of the human anatomy…..and flexibility, for that matter.   
  
Man, WHAT a night. Who the _hell _said Marines were boring? She actually went scarlet for a moment, even in the privacy of her bedroom. GL was definetely not a....conventional soldier. And she had to admit, she'd been VERY enthusiastically following his lead.   
  
Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she heard a voice, and a knocking at her door. Damn!   
  
"Hawkgirl? It's me, Diana. Can I come in?"   
  
"Um….."Hawkgirl leapt up, grabbing a sheet off the bed and wrapping it around herself. She kicked the back behind her, like a train, and opened the door, slightly. Diana was standing there, hair mussed, dressed in one of her ceremonial robes. "Can I talk to you?"   
  
"Sure, Diana, but, um……." Diana then glanced over her shoulder, taking in the sight of a very naked and very sleeping John Stewart on her rug. "Now's not exactly a good time…."   
  
"Oh, good Hera, I'm sorry…" face flaming, Diana turned and hurried away.   
Shayera shut the door, sat down on the rug, and laughed till tears ran down her face.   
  
****************************************************   
  
"This….is SO stupid."   
  
"Shut up, Flash."   
  
"I mean it! Who goes out on a full-team mission the day after a freaking party?"   
  
"We do," said John grimly. "And I agree with Hawkgirl when she said you should shut up. If you don't I'll drop you."   
  
Flash sucked his teeth. "You WOULD agree with her." So they were an "item" now. Who cared? It's not like they were doing a good job keeping it a secret. And if he had to endure one more moony look between the two……   
  
He rolled his eyes and readjusted himself in the green canopy that Lantern had made for him with his ring, carrying him over Gotham city along with Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, J'onn and Superman, who were flying alongside him. Apparently this place could only be spotted from the sky. Irritated, Flash glared up at the four forms flying above him.   
  
Sometimes it sucked, being the only non-flying leaguer. Even Batman could use those glider things when needed.   
  
AND they were all cranky and hungover.   
  
NOT the best position to be in while saving the world.   
  
They had received a message about a possible intergalactic attack that might possibly affect earth, something like….an out-of-space terrorist attack. Their job? To monitor what was causing space disturbance, and if necessary, subdue it.   
  
"Batman to J'onn."   
  
"I hear you loud and clear, Batman."   
  
"You are approximately three kilometers from your dropoff point. You will see the Batmobile."   
  
"Roger that."   
  
The JL drifted down, after seeing the Batmobile, then scattered and took their positions, Batman giving directions from the inside of the vehicle. "Now what?" asked Hawkgirl.   
  
"Now, we wait."   
  


**********************************************8

 "A meteor shower."   
  
It was dusk, and seven very tired, doubly cranky members of the Justice League were headed back to the Watchtower.   
  
And as usual, Flash was the first one to break the silence.   
  
"So," he continued, "we waste an entire day that could have been spent sleeping in, catching up on Looney Tunes, playing cards…..." he paused for dramatic effect. "……on a meteor shower."   
  
"Flash, no one knew it was a meteor shower at the time," J'onn said patiently. "It could have been any type of attack."   
  
"Oh, I'm not blaming it on anybody, J'onn," Flash said quickly. "I'm just saying." He sat back in his seat, sulking. Everybody ignored him. Everyone else except of course, Hawkgirl.   
  
"If I had any energy left to lift this thing," Shayera said, gesturing to her mace, "I'd bash your head in with it." He'd been complaining all day, and Batman had seen fit to put him on patrol with _her_ during the Gotham city watch. She was pretty much ready to kill him.   
  
"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!"   
  
"Well, I DO feel a sudden burst of energy coming on…..."   
  
"ENOUGH!" Superman's voice cut through the air like a knife, as the GL caught Shayera and her brandished mace with a beam from his ring. "Are you both children?" Superman continued sternly. "You miss one night of sleep and act his way?"   
  
Flash looked ashamed. So did Hawkgirl. "He's right. Sorry, Shy."   
  
"Yeah, yeah……" Shayera tucked her mace back into her belt and sat down with a sigh.   
  
Superman rolled his eyes and began to prepare the Javelin for landing. Honestly! Sometimes he felt like a father with a brood of six very unruly kids…..well, maybe not _six._ Two, definitely. "How's it look, Bats?"   
  
"All clear for landing."   
  
"Then let's do it. Brace for impact, people!"   
  
************************************************************   
  
The Javelin landed without incident and all seven members of the Justice League unloaded, preparing to settle down for a quiet night. Every now and then, Diana stole a look at Batman, but he was working meticulously, cleaning his weapons, restoring them to their designated spots in the plane. He didn't look at her; he didn't speak unless it was totally necessary-   
  
"Di, could you pass me those pliers?"   
  
"Hunh?" said Diana, still not quite out of her reverie.   
  
"The. Pliers." Green Lantern repeated slowly. "Like. I've. Been. Asking. For. The. Past. Five. Minutes."   
  
Diana shook the cobwebs from her brain and handed him the requested tool. "I'm sorry, John. Guess I'm…"   
  
"Worn out?" John offered her a grin.   
  
"Well……yes," Diana said. She wasn't even thinking about her physical state, but she WAS tired. Praise be to the gods for John's offering her an excuse. She smiled. "I guess I do need some sleep."   
  
"You're telling me." John smiled back at her. "Hold this screw for me while I tighten it, willya? Bats won't release us till the Javelin's in tip-top shape." he added with an eye roll. "Reminds me of a drill sergeant I had back in the Marines."   
  
Diana laughed, but her attention was dragged away again- this time by Batman, who surveyed the plane in grim satisfaction, then left without a word to her. She sighed inwardly. Had he really kissed….her last night, or was that a figment of her imagination….or a crazy wish?   
  
"…….can leave now." Diana turned her attention back to the Green Lantern just in time to catch his last phrase.   
  
"I'm sorry John, what did you say?"   
  
"Boy, you're really out of it, aren't you?" he chuckled. "I was just saying that I think we're pretty much done- we can leave now."   
  
"Oh." Wonder Woman picked up her lasso, then turned back to John, determined to make SOME intelligent conversation so the man wouldn't think her a total fool. "I guess you're going to Shayera's room?"   
  
John's mouth fell open, and she felt her face turn red. Great Hera, what was WRONG with her tonight? "Oops. I wasn't supposed to know that, was I? Oh…..I'm so sorry. Just forget that I-"   
  
"No, no, don't worry about it," said GL, rubbing a hand over his head, a slightly embarrassed smile on his face. "You would have found out eventually. I guess we weren't as sneaky as we thought we were."   
  
Diana opened her mouth, about to inform him that she'd found out by seeing him in a…..compromising position on Shayera's rug that morning, but decided to keep THAT information to herself. "I'll see you later, John."   
  
"Bye, rookie."   
  
Wonder Woman rolled her eyes as she watched him go. "Rookie, my foot," she muttered. She knew that he only called her that jokingly now, but….it still grated. She exited the plane, shut the door and headed out of the garage, walking down the hall towards her room.   
  
She passed the security room, and saw a dark shape occupying one of the chairs.   
  
Batman.   
  
After a moment's hesitation, she entered the room, tapping on the door, lightly. "Hello, stranger." She said, lightly.   
  
Batman didn't seem surprised. "Princess."   
  
Diana flinched slightly, more from his cool tone than from his use of her formal title. "Batman, we need to talk."   
  
"What about?"   
  
"You know."   
  
Batman was silent for a minute; when he finally spoke, his voice was hard and final. "Not now."   
********************************************************************   
  
Blinking back tears, Diana stood and fled the room.   
  
He didn't even want to….talk about it.   
  
And the worst part of it was…..she actually CARED.   
  
Unable to even fathom returning to her rooms to sleep, Diana wandered into the den, where Flash was sitting on the sofa, playing with the X-Box he'd cajoled Superman into letting him bring from his apartment. "What are you doing up, Flash?" she walked in and sat beside him on the couch, tucking her feet under her.   
  
He shot her a grin. "Couldn't sleep. I guess I was too tired." He was dressed in fire-engine red long john bottoms, an _Elvis is Dead_ t-shirt, and red socks. His mask was gone (making it about only the third time that Diana has seen him unmasked) and his reddish-blonde hair was tousled. "Wanna play?"   
  
Diana returned his smile, and suddenly saw a picture in her mind of what he must have looked like as a kid- too cute. She took the controller from him. "Loser cleans the bathroom after Clark's done his hair….. for a week."   
  
"You're on!" he popped in the game, and the two began playing. It was about an hour before Diana was declared winner. She smirked at Flash. "Good luck scraping that mousse off the sides of the basin."   
  
"Don't remind me," Flash groaned. He kicked back, propping his feet up onto the side of the couch, dropping his head in Diana's lap. "I'm bored now. Tell me a story."   
  
"What are you, five?" Diana was amused. "I-"   
  
"He has the mentality of five earth years," a voice said, teasingly. J'onn walked into the room, dressed in one of his formal Martian robes, stretching.   
  
Flash made a face at him. "Very funny, J'onn. Real cute." He sat up. "You done with the phone yet?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"J'onn was on the phone?" Diana asked in surprise. The telephone had been installed a few months back, mainly so the human members of the Justice League could reach family members on earth in case of an emergency, but so far, she'd never seen J'onn touch it.   
  
"Yup." Flash looked very pleased to be passing along the information. "With that chick he picked up at Clark's party."   
  
"Chick….oh, Hera!" Diana finally processed what Flash was getting out. "You mean, that girl with the purple hair?"   
  
"She wanted to ask me some questions about intergalactic relations. It is for a graduate thesis she's writing." J'onn looked slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Intergalactic relations, my foot!" Flash was whooping now, slapping his leg. "She was totally digging you, J'onn!"   
  
"You exaggerate, as usual."   
  
Flash was too into his tirade to stop. "And….._and,"_ he said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye, "after they danced, all this guy can say, was…" he squeezed his face into a comically good representation of J'onn's poker face, and took on a staccato baritone. "I find your customs here on earth most fascinating." He finished his imitation and doubled over laughing.   
  
"Indeed," J'onn replied, nettled. "YOU were turned down by the named "chick" three times, if I recall correctly."   
  
Flash chose to ignore that. Besides, he was rolling on the rug, now, howling. "Intergalactic _relations!_ Let me translate that for you! It means-"   
  
J'onn came the closest he'd ever been to the Martian equivalent of rolling his eyes and headed for the door. "Good night, Diana."   
  
"Good night," Diana answered, but she was slightly peeved. A Martian widower of a certain age currently had more of a love life than she did.   
  
It just wasn't fair.   
  
Diana rose from her place on the couch and gave her teammate a Look- he was still on the rug, weak from his laughing jag. "Do you need someone to tuck you in, Flash?" she asked sarcastically, not sounding unlike Hawkgirl. "Since you insist on acting like a child."   
  
Flash tried for a seductive look. "Oh, would you? 'Cause I would love….."   
  
"Not on your life." Wonder Woman turned and headed for her door. Really. Flash was just too much sometimes…..   
  
All of a sudden, a crash filled the room that resounded throughout the entire Watchtower, making it shudder with the impact. Wonder Woman let out an involuntary scream, then clutched the doorknob in an attempt to keep herself from being sucked out into space. On the edges of her vision, she could see Flash doing the same thing, hanging on to a table that was bolted to the floor.   
  
A large, plane-like structure had crashed directly through the window, and it was headed straight for her…..   
  
**************************************************************   
  
Batman heard Diana's scream and leapt to his feet, putting the security system on auto and racing for the den. He arrived just in time to see her duck a small shuttle, then leap to her feet as the emergency hatch closed the gape in the window. Flash was also struggling to his feet.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" yelled Superman, rushing into the room. John Stewart and Shayera were right behind him, along with J'onn- all in various states of undress. It was obvious that they were coming from bed.   
  
"I don't know!" Diana leaped nimbly out of the way, just as a fiery laser beam came from the ship, directly at her. She flew upward, wrested the entire gun from the side of the ship, and threw it on the floor, stomping it into the ground. "Maybe that fool Lobo's back!"   
  
Superman immeadiatly dove into the shuttle, pushing out everything in his way with his fists, Wonder Woman right behind him. When they reached the pilot's chair, they both gasped in disbelief.   
  
"Care to join me for a cup of tea?" the battle-armor clad man said, with a cool grin.   
  
"Savage?" to say that Superman was shocked would be the understatement of the century. "Well, here we go again," he muttered. He lifted his fist, about to drive it home, but Savage lifted his hand, catching Superman's fist in an iron grip. "I have no desire to fight with you," he said, coolly. "Now let me get out of this hideous shuttle and make my proposition."   
  
"We want to have no words with you," Superman said, coldly. "Now get out- before we make you leave."   
  
Savage rolled his eyes and walked past Superman, moving quickly towards his exit. Caught by surprise, Superman and Diana followed him with undignified little hops, trying to catch up with him. He stepped out, and was instantly hit by a series of attacks. John was aiming beams at him, Hawkgirl was swinging her mace with impunity and Batman was……   
  
"WAIT!" Superman raised his hands and landed on the ground. "He claims he wants to talk to us, not fight."   
  
Savage looked bored by all the commotion. He was flicking dust off his suit.   
  
Hawkgirl stopped flying towards him, but she didn't lower her mace. John hovered behind her. "What do you want, Savage?"   
  
"Lovely place you have, here," Vandal said in reply, walking around the den. "X-box, hmm? You might be surprised to know that I'm quite proficient at video games."   
  
Even Batman looked shocked at his nonchalant tone. "What do you want?" John said, sounding frustrated.   
  
Savage sighed and sat down on the sofa. "I suppose it would be considered in bad taste to ask for a brandy."   
  
"That is possibly the only sane thing you've said so far," Batman said, icily. "State your mission, or be thrown out."   
  
"Such impatience," Vandal sighed again. He stood and walked over to Superman, who was shaking with barely-contained rage. "I see you're back from the dead," he said, amused. "And came running helter-skelter to stop me, right afterward. You must have met quite a humdinger of my future self."   
  
Superman's mouth fell open in shock.   
  
"Don't look so surprised, darling. You look quite foolish with your mouth open." Savage smirked, taking Clark's chin between long, slender fingers. "So tell me, Clark. DID I achieve world domination? I would hate to be going through all this trouble now, and have it come to nothing."   
  
"I….you…." as Clark stuttered, Batman's eyes narrowed in sudden comprehension. "How did you know?"   
  
Savage continued as if he hadn't even heard Batman. "That Toyman," he said, softly. "Stupid, stupid fellow. He thought he was in it to KILL you, Clark." He smirked again. "The entire group. Foolish, foolish people. It's amazing how well villains can work together, when it's for revenge- or what they THINK is revenge."   
  
He looked at Superman again, that little smile never leaving his face. "However, he did manage to do one thing correctly." He turned to Diana. "Look under your arm, my dear."   
  
She did so. On her bustier was a tiny metallic object, no bigger than half a pea. She plucked it off, holding it between finger and thumb.   
  
A tracking device. So this was how he'd found them.   
  
Savage moved close to her, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her skin. "You threatened to punch a hole in his head," he said, softly. "Too bad you didn't notice what he left sticking to you."   
  
"You sick…." Diana swung out, smashing his jaw with a fist, sending him flying across the room. "They were workinng for YOU?"   
  
It took considerable time for him to get to his feet and when he did, the entire league was standing above him. "For the last time," J'onn said, "what do you WANT?"   
  
Savage stood to his feet, raised an eyebrow, then pointed. "I want her."   
  
"DIANA?" the entire Justice League spoke as one voice.   
  
"Did I stutter?" Savage asked politely.   
  
"You must be out of your mind!" This was Flash.   
  
"As Howard Stern would say, 'certi-f*ckin-fiably!" Vandal laughed at his own joke, without humor. "So, my dear, are you going with me or not?"   
  
Diana's reply was to lift her lasso, and aim it for his head.   
  
"I thought not." Vandal sighed. "I did hope that this could be done easily, but….." he shrugged and then turned suddenly, ducking Diana and ripping a large pillar from the floor with his suit's robotic arm, hurling it at Flash, who was dashing for him, full speed. Flash fell to the ground, unconscious.   
  
Vandal then ran for his shuttle, activating something on his wrist as he did so. Though damaged, the shuttle shuddered, unfolded, and began transforming into a large machine- from which floating, demon-like creatures seemed to appear.   
  
"What the hell are these?" screamed Hawkgirl, swinging at one with her mace. It passed harmlessly through his boneless body and began to wrap itself around her, holding her tightly.   
  
"Oh, just a little something I had Ms. Le Fey whip up for me," Savage said airily. They should cut off your air, my dear- you'll be dead in about two minutes."   
  
"You work with Morgaine, too?" John shot a beam at the one now encircling Shayera's throat, desperately trying to dislodge it, but it was of no use. The creatures were all over, now. Savage laughed at his question. "Let's just say that I recently developed a youth serum that she was….very interested in having."   
  
He turned to Superman. Mid-flight, he had also been caught- by three! "Don't bother struggling, Clark," he said, softly. "They are shape shifters- they'll move with you. It'll be an easier death that way."   
  
J'onn was also having trouble. He'd attempted to take the shape of the creatures, but apparently they knew their own, and were now strangling J'onn as well. Only Batman remained, hiding behind the TV entertainment center.   
  
He watched at Savage walked over to Diana, who was also entangled with the creatures. However, she was struggling desperately, and unlike the others- could breathe. He reached for a Batdart and tossed it up at one of the creatures that was still flying. When it connected with its target and exploded, the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke.   
  
Savage grinned coldly. "Good work, my pretties," he said, softly, ignoring the explosion behind him. He picked up a still-entangled Diana and headed for his ship.   
  
"Batman," he said, low, "I see that you have discovered the secret of my….babies." he paused for effect. "Fire will destroy them. But do you have enough time to save your friends- AND Wonder Woman?"   
  
Batman looked around, almost frantic. Hawkgirl had already passed out from lack of air, and if the look on Superman's face was any indication, he'd be soon to follow. A drop of blood was running down John' s chin, and both Flash and J'onn were unconscious.   
  
Savage tossed Diana in his ship, jumped in himself, and charged it up.   
  
Batman gritted his teeth and let a batdart fly…….****

***********************************   
  
  
"Am I hurting you?"   
  
"I…..no……OUCH!" John Stewart hissed through his teeth as a Betadine-soaked towel was slapped on his bruised shoulder. "Not so hard!"   
  
"Thought it didn't hurt." This was with a smirk, from Shayera.   
  
J'onn looked up from where he was bandaging Flash's wrist and nodded approval. "As you humans say, suck it up, John. You don't want an infection."   
  
"There is nothing to suck up. In the Marines, we continually suffer much more pain than this- in fact, we- OUCH! Shy! She's doing that on purpose," he said accusingly.   
  
"Can't take it, big boy?" Shayera teased. "Di, how's that foot-metal extraction going?"   
  
"Just….fine….." Wonder Woman was examining the bottom of John's foot with a magnifying glass, where he had taken in some shrapnel in the scuffle with Savage.   
  
"Why do I always have to get the worst of it in a fight?" grumbled John. "If my ring hadn't shorted out the last minute…"   
  
"Who _cares_ about whether or not you got the worst of it?" Flash was grumbling as well. "What I want to know is, why do you get all of the pretty nurses, and I just get J'onn?"   
  
"I regret that my appearance is not sufficiently pleasing to your majesty," J'onn said, dryly. "How does the wrist feel?"   
  
Flash flexed it. "Better. Thanks." He reached up and touched his head. "This bump on my head is growing bumps, though. It sucks, being hit on the head."   
  
"From the quality of your conversation, I think it's safe to assume that you don't have a concussion." J'onn stood to his feet.   
  
"From the quality of his conversation, I would suspect that he HAD a concussion," said Shayera, and both women laughed.   
  
Flash scowled at them. "I'm going to go and hunt up some grub." He stood and left the room with an air of bruised dignity.   
  
"Diana, go and rest," J'onn said quietly. "I think you've been through enough this evening."   
  
"Yes, go," John chimed in. "You did one helluva job tonight."   
  
Diana smiled modestly and got to her feet. While Batman had been occupied in freeing their suffocating teammates, she had been struggling violently with Vandal, who was flying away from the Watchtower at high speed- with her as his captive.   
  
He had obviously underestimated her power and her strength- and the resulting battle had ended up with her flying back the Watchtower in HIS ship, leaving his unsuited body tumbling about in space somewhere.   
  
Moron.   
  
The shuttle was now in the lab, being analyzed by Batman and Superman, while she, Hawkgirl, J'onn and Flash tended to their wounds in Sickbay. Amazingly, she had only escaped with a few welts. "I hope we never have to deal with him again." She turned to John. "And I have to thank you, John. If you hadn't sent that trail after me with your ring……I might have never found my way back. I hope we never see him again."   
  
"We will," J'onn said, flatly. "The man is immortal, a genius- and mad. He will be back."   
  
"I wonder what he wanted me for, though….." Diana waved a good-night to her teammates, then headed for her room. She briefly considered stopping by the lab to see if Superman and Batman had discovered anything, but she quickly decided against it. "Wonder Woman" or not, her limbs were aching, and she wanted nothing more than to strip off her filthy costume and go to sleep.   
  
Walking in through her doorway, she didn't even bother to switch on a light. In two fluid motions, she yanked off her belt, boots and top, then threw them on the floor. Normally she was a neat freak, not unlike John in his military presicion, but today? She just wanted sleep.   
  
"Diana?"   
  
A man's deep voice came from the darkness of her room.   
  
Gasping in shock, Diana covered herself with her hands. "Who are you?" She looked for her top, but it was over by the door. Reaching out quickly, she grabbed one of the oversized t-shirts she routinely slept in from on top of the dresser, pulling it over her head. "Flash, I swear to God, if it's you…."   
  
"It's Batman."   
  
Diana felt her heart give what she was sure was an audible skip. Peering into the room, as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she saw a dark, vague shape on her bed. She snapped on her light, but the bulb was blown. Cursing in a true Shayera-like form, she lit a small incense-filled lamp she normally kept on her dresser, flooding the room with a soft, yellow glow.   
  
Sure enough, it was Batman, sitting on top of her comforter, feet on the floor. And he looked……troubled.   
  
"Batman," Diana said, still trying to recover from the shock. "I……"   
  
"Please forgive my intrusion," he said, low. "I have something to say to you….." his voice trailed off, and he looked down, that troubled expression still clouding his face.   
  
"Batman….." Diana sat on the bed. "Bruce," she said, softly. "What's the matter?"   
  
He gave her a sharp glance at the mention of his alter ego, but looked down again, plucking at her blanket. It was a full minute before he spoke. "Today….." she had to strain to catch his words. "Today I….. I had to make a choice."   
  
"What are you talking abou-"   
  
"The fight with Vandal," Batman said, voice low. "He gave me a choice…"   
  
Diana was confused. "Batman, I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
Batman continuted to speak without making any sign he'd heard her. "He had you, and was about to take off. The team…." He shook his head. "They never would have been able to make it."   
  
Diana was still confused. "Batman, I still don't understand……"   
  
"I sacrificed you," his voice had grown husky with emotion. "So I could save the others. I knew Vandal wouldn't kill you, so I let you go…….and I saved the others. Sacrificed the one to save the team…."   
  
Touched, Diana took his hand. "Batman…..you did the most sensible thing you could have done…..and I'm fine now. I escaped and I'm back. That's all that matters. I would have done the same thing, in that situation."   
  
He looked up. "Diana, it's not that……it's just that…….I used _you."_ His eyes, blurry through the mask, met hers and locked. _"You."_   
  
And in his pained, guilt-ridden expression, she read exactly what he couldn't find the words to say.   
  
"Oh," she breathed, low, and before she could consider her actions, before she could even THINK, she threw her arms around him, squeezing gently, offering what comfort she could.   
  
"I'm…..sorry," he said, low. His cheek was warm, and wet. Or was that hers? "I should have been able to do both, somehow...."   
  
And then he kissed her.   
  
It was nothing like the long, languid kiss he'd given her at the party- this one was hot, forceful, and full of barely contained emotion……she clung to him tightly, feeling slightly dizzy….. _Shades of Athena, if Mother could see me now_……and kissed him back with equal feeling.   
  
When she finally pulled away, they were both breathing hard. Batman pulled out of her arms and stood to his feet. "I……I'll be going now." His voice sounded ragged, disjointed.   
  
"Why?" Diana almost cried out, but contained herself in time. To her surprise, her voice sounded just as strange, and had actually dropped several octaves.   
  
"Diana….if I don't leave now, I'm not going to be able to."   
  
"Oh." As Diana caught his meaning, she plunked back down, flushing. He smiled ruefully and headed for the door. "See you, tomorrow, Princess."   
  
As she watched him go, her mind went back to a conversation she'd had with Shayera as they'd worked together to clean up John's scrapes. He had still been unconscious.   
  
_"Shy?" __  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"What made you do it? I mean, with John, that is…….."   
  
Her friend had sighed and looked out the window. "So you know about us. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Just wondering…."   
  
At that, Shayera smiled gently. "Well," she said, quietly, "I looked at our occupation. It sounds brutal, but we could be killed anywhere, at any time, in any battle."   
  
She rested a gentle hand on John's forehead, then continued. "I don't want any regrets about anything….I don't want to die without truly loving….or truly being loved." She looked her fellow teammate in the eye, serious for once.   
  
"Di….if you see an opportunity…to love, or be loved….don't push it away. In our business….it may never come around twice."   
  
"Thank you," Diana had said, touched at Hawkgirl's openness.   
  
"Don't mention it. And if anyone asks…I NEVER said anything THAT mushy! Especially not about John!"   
  
The women laughed, and began to revive John……   
_  
Wonder Woman shook her head abruptly, but the words stayed with her. _No regrets……_   
  
She wanted this. Now. Not for Batman, not for merely the physical aspect, but for herself. He had finally become _human_ to her….she could see the pain, the guilt in his eyes……as well as something that ran so much deeper.   
  
Leaping out of her bed, she cleared the floor in a couple of steps and grabbed Batman's shoulder. "Wait!" he froze, then turned slowly.   
  
She leaned in to kiss him, bracing both hands on his chest, running them over the hard ridge of muscles underneath the suit. "Stay. Please." She could sense his arousal, though he barely flinched. He took her chin in his fingers. "Are you sure?"   
  
She nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck. _Hera__, let this be the right decision….._   
  
Even as she said the prayer, she felt an overwhelming feeling of peace wash over her at Batman's touch.   
  
This was the right decision.   
  
She closed her eyes, gave in to her sensations…..and knew no more.   
  
***********************************************************   
  
"BATMAN!"   
  
Batman heard the shrill scream even BEFORE he awoke, and was jolted out of a sound sleep. He rolled over. He was in Diana's bed, but she wasn't there. _Damn. Were people up already?_ He'd planned to slip out of Diana's room and to his own before daybreak….but apparently, she'd worn him out a little more than he intended.   
  
Rolling out of the bed, he pulled on his clothing, which was scattered around the room, grimacing at the tattered condition of his uniform- Diana's nails were longer than they looked. Oh, well. At least his cape would cover everything till he could….   
  
"BATMAN!!" This was Superman yelling, now. "Get OUT here!"   
  
Batman cautiously opened the door, only to see Superman flying down the hall in the direction of his room. "Clark, I'm here," he called.   
  
Superman turned, abruptly, not even looking shocked at the sight of Batman emerging from Diana's bedroom. "It must really be serious, then," Batman muttered, face creased in worry. "What happened?"   
  
"Green Lantern disappeared."   
  
"What do you mean, _disappeared?"_   
  
"Just what I said. Shayera said he went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat in the middle of the night, and he never came back."   
  
"Security cameras?"   
  
"Flash is trying to get a feed." Both men raced for the security room, where Flash and J'onn were going over the tapes for the night before. Hawkgirl was standing behind them, looking as if she was going to cry. They were staring at the screen in shock. "Batman," Flash said, awed, "You're not going to believe this, but……."   
  
"What?" barked Batman.   
  
"Look for yourself."   
  
Batman watched in amazement as the Green Lantern walked into the kitchen, yawned, flipped the light switch on, and walked in, dressed in a Marines t-shirt and boxer shorts. He opened the fridge, took out a soda, and……disappeared in flash of light. Just like that.   
  
"Holy…." Superman said.   
  
Batman was undeterred. "Play it again."   
  
Flash did so.   
  
"Again."   
  
Flash did so.   
  
"Again."   
  
"Batman, shouldn't we……"   
  
"AGAIN, dammit."   
  
Flash obeyed.   
  
Batman reached into the drawer and pulled out another tape- this one of Superman's "death." He popped it into the adjoining VCR and pressed play, playing both tapes at the same time.   
  
"The same thing that happened to you happened to him, Clark," Batman said, finally.   
  
"How can you be so sure? I mean…."   
  
"Just look at it. The radiation patterns look the same," Batman said, grimly. "He hasn't been killed; he was transferred somewhere."   
  
"How the hell did that happen?" Hawkgirl said, hoarsely.   
  
"I don't know. But I have an idea that it had to do with the visitor we had this last night- especially since he admitted that Toyman was working for him." Batman sat back, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead.   
  
Then, all of a sudden, he sat bold upright and bolted from his chair. "Oh, GOD! NO!" he took off, running down the hall. He remembered seeing something that morning…..and Diana hadn't woke up beside him….oh, God, he was a freaking DETECTIVE. How could he have missed it?   
  
The team dashed after him, and found him in Diana's room, standing over her bed. He was holding something in his hand, something that glinted gold under the lights.   
  
Diana's tiara.   
  
"She never takes it off," Batman said in a voice that none of them had ever heard before. _"Never."_   
  
It was official.   
  
Another member of the Justice League was now missing.   
  
 ***********************************************   
  
  
  
  
"Ungmhhhhh………"   
  
Pain.   
  
Hot, searing pain.   
  
That was the first sensation that the Green Lantern felt when he opened his eyes. He groaned again.   
  
"John?"   
  
A woman's voice was calling his name- but why did it seem so loud? His ears were buzzing.   
  
"John?"   
  
"Could you not yell?" John said, the raspy tone of his voice surprising even him. _"Please?"_   
  
"John, it's Diana," she said, more quietly this time, although she still seemed to be talking right into his ear.   
  
"I….Diana?" John struggled to focus, and as he did, he realized that he was shackled to some type of cold, metal wall, naked except for a pair of loose sweatpants and pair of combat boots.   
  
His legs dangled free, but his wrists were attached to the wall. The burning sensation he felt was apparently because of the weight of his body that his arms had to hold up.   
  
With pure soldier instinct, John pushed his feet flat against the wall and straightened up, relieving the pressure on his arms. He blinked, struggling to focus.   
  
Diana was shackled in the same way, right beside him- and her clothing was gone as well. Instead of her standard Watchtower-issue nightshirt, she was wearing a thin cotton shift of some sort. It almost resembled a hospital gown.   
  
"Diana, where the hell are we?"   
  
"I don't know. It appears to be some sort of lab."   
  
Green Lantern ignored the steady pounding in his head and glanced around, taking in every detail. The room was large, a sterile white color, and was furnished with every gadget and gizmo that one could imagine would be in a mad scientist's lair. Two cots stood in the center of the room, made up with hospital precision.   
  
John gritted his teeth against the pain in his arms, and then strained against his restraints.   
  
"Don't!" Diana's voice cut through his attempts. "The bands will electrocute you if you come close to breaking them. I tried before."   
  
"I don't care……._auugghhh__!"_ John cried out, this time, and fell back, his restraints smoking slightly.   
  
"I told you," Diana said, shaking her head. Men! "We'll just have to wait until our captor decides to show his face."   
  
John winced slightly before making a response. "Maybe not. Do I still have my ring on?"   
  
Diana glanced over. "Yes. And it's still glowing."   
  
John nodded, and closed his eyes, concentrating with all his strength. A thin laser beam came from the ring, heading in the direction of Diana's restraints. "You have to tell me where the lock is," he said. "I don't want to risk electrocuting you."   
  
Diana nodded, and following his careful instructions, was soon out of her restraints. She walked over to the computer, trying to find a way to unlock his restraints. As she did so, she activated her Justice League homing device, which miraculously was still behind her ear. Whoever had frisked her must have done quite a sloppy job.   
  
"What's the last thing you remember before you got here?" she said, to keep up conversation while she looked for how to free him. If the sweat that was beginning to coat his body was any indication, he was going into shock.   
  
John understood what she was trying to do and forced himself to stay awake. "I…..was getting a soda, from the fridge," he said, slowly. "Then all of a sudden, my feet were burning up. The sensation traveled up through my body, I couldn't breathe…..and then I woke up here."   
  
"The same thing happened to me, except I was in bed," Diana explained. "I tried to wake Batman, but….."   
  
"Batman?" Even in his weakened state, John was able to pick up on THAT little detail.   
  
"I….." Diana wondered how she was going to explain herself, but it turned out that she didn't have to.   
  
A man had walked into the room.   
  
"Well, look at who's up!" he said, cheerfully.   
  
Diana's mouth dropped open, and John had the exact same reaction.   
  
Standing there, in a clean, white lab coat, was none other than…..   
  
_"Vandal?"_ Diana hissed the name.   
  
He nodded, pleased. "So you remember me."   
  
Furious, Diana took to the air and lunged for him "You good-for-nothing…….I'll break every bone in your……."   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Princess," Savage said sorrowfully, shaking his head. "Take a look at your left thigh."   
  
She did.   
  
"Notice anything different, love?"   
  
Diana gasped. There was a long, thin scar on her leg, obviously seared closed. "What-"   
  
"It's an implant," Savage explained. "In it is a serum that will paralyze you instantly, should I choose to activate it." He gestured to a tiny detonator, strapped to his wrist. "Your teammate has one as well." He watched in obvious amusement as Diana examined the scar, then flew over to John, who had a similar one on his left arm.   
  
"You have some very interesting tan lines, by the way," remarked Savage.   
  
Diana glanced down, and for the first time, realized that her uniform was gone. It took supreme effort not to cover herself and cry out- in spite of the cotton shift, she had never felt so naked in her life. Her face burned with anger- and shame.   
  
Vandal saw the look of distress on her face and smiled sardonically. "If it's of any relief to you, I didn't touch you. I had more important things to do." He snapped his fingers, and an android instantly walked into the room. It picked Diana up, shackling her back to the wall.   
  
_"Now,"_ Vandal said with the calm that only characterizes the truly insane, "How did you get off my wall?"   
  
Diana's response was to spit on the floor at his feet.   
  
"Fiery. I like that." Savage clapped gravely, then slapped her across the face with all his might. "I want an _answer._"   
  
She didn't say a word.   
  
Surprisingly, he didn't push the issue. "It is of no relevance to me, Princess," he said, grinning coldly. "I still have you here."   
  
What he didn't know was that the Green Lantern had freed himself from HIS restraints, using his ring, and now leapt off the wall and onto Savage, taking him by surprise, and struggling for the detonator.   
  
"You fool! I will….." those were the last words that Savage managed to get out, before his face was stomped in by a size-thirteen combat boot.   
  
"Diana- the android!" yelled John. It had begun to advance.   
  
Diana understood immediately what he was trying to tell her. When the android passed her, she lashed out with a series of fierce kicks that threw it off balance, making it crash to the ground. John had encircled Vandal's head with a pod that was cutting off his air, and he was at the computer. "As soon as he passes out, Di, I'll….."   
  
That's when John's ring fizzed and shorted out.   
  
Gasping for air, Vandal got to his feet, punching John with all the force in his hand, knocking him to the floor. John retaliated with a painful kick to Vandal's groin, but even as the man doubled over, he placed his finger on the detonator.   
  
_"One…false….move,"_ he wheezed, glaring over in Diana's direction. John understood the threat and slowly put his hands up.   
  
The injured android, who had since then collected itself and gotten up, grabbed John, picked him up as if he weighed no more than a bag of peas, and re-shackled him to the wall.   
  
"A…..brave…….attempt……" Savage struggled to his feet, still reeling from the force of John's kick. He must be seeing stars, the GL thought with some satisfaction. Vandal began to speak again, regaining his strength and poise with every word.   
  
"You…are perfect," he said, looking at Wonder Woman with something akin to reverence. "A brilliant strategist, a fierce warrior, gifted with intelligence and beauty. A true asset to both your race and the justice league. You are perfect for my purposes."   
  
"What purposes?" frustrated, Diana could do little more than cry out. "And how do you know so much about me?"   
  
Savage chuckled. "I have been watching you for months, my dear," he said. "It was during that felicitous time when we fought together during the War that I realized that you….you were perfect."   
  
"Perfect for what??"   
  
Savage ignored her question and continued. "I attempted to abduct you from your headquarters, but even then you proved too strong for me, and managed to get back." He grinned wolfishly at her. "Thought you'd seen the last of me, yes?"   
  
"You're mad." Diana could think of nothing else to say.   
  
"Yes, I am," he said. "Have you really only realized that, love?"   
  
"Don't call me that."   
  
"I look forward to our partnership, my dear." Vandal chuckled and turned to John. "So…..you are the reason she was able to get back to the Watchtower."   
  
John didn't reply. His cold, steely glare was unwavering.   
  
"For a human, your abilities astound me," Vandal said. He glanced at John's hand. "I am assuming the ring is the source of your power?"   
  
When John didn't answer, Vandal raised a thick black brow and lifted his wrist, indicating the detonator. "Pardon me, but I must ask you to repeat yourself. I couldn't _hear_ you."   
  
"Yes." This came reply after a full minute, from between tightly gritted teeth.   
  
"Astounding." Savage paced back and forth in front of the GL, taking his chin into his hands, looking deep into his eyes. "Your eyes glow an unearthly green, and yet you are human." He pushed his face in even closer to John's, so that their noses were almost touching. "I don't believe that this eye color is normal for people of your nationality?"   
  
The glare that the GL shot him said plenty.   
  
"I didn't think so," Savage said, smugly. "Which means you must have absorbed some of the powers from this ring. Astounding!"   
  
Savage then backed up, tucking his hands behind him. "You should feel fortunate to have company," he remarked to Wonder Woman. "Your teammate is actually not supposed to be here right now. He was linked molecularly to you because of that trail he sent after you, to lead you back to the Watchtower."   
  
The Watchtower. Diana suddenly struggled to keep the smile off her face, remembering the homing device she'd activated earlier- by all appearances, it was working perfectly. Batman was probably leading the search party to them right now, and the ensuing battle that would occur- oh, she was going to flay the skin off Vandal's back herself.   
  
Vandal glanced at her, and smiled, as if he was able to read her thoughts. "The homing device won't work, sweetheart," he drawled. "We're in…..how do I say this? An entirely different dimension. The Justice league no longer exists."   
  
"You sick f*ck….." Green Lantern finally broke his self-imposed silence. "Where the hell are we, Savage?"   
  
"Over the hills and far away……"Vandal sang his reply, and then laughed- a low, maniacal chuckle. His tone immediately switched to one of dead seriousness, and he approached the Green Lantern once more.   
  
"Amazing," Vandal said, tilting his head and surveying the GL carefully from head to toe, eyes raking over his bare, muscular chest, stomach, and upper abdomen. "Mr. Stewart- or may I call you John?- you have a wonderful body."   
  
John was too shocked to speak. His mouth fell open.   
  
"Yes….quite beautiful indeed…..I don't think I've ever seen such a physique on a human before…..simply lovely. Very _male."_ He stepped forward, running his cool, slender fingers over John's chest and torso, tracing every muscle, pausing just below his navel. "It's almost like touching marble."   
  
"Get your filthy hands off me," John spat.   
  
Savage ignored him and continued to skim his fingers over the younger man's skin. "Your eyes glow green from the ring, which mean the radiation- and subsequently, some of the power- has been absorbed into your bloodstream…..and your DNA." He let his hands slide slowly down John's sides, and removed them, apparently finished with his examination. A thoughtful look crossed his face.   
  
"Maybe, John Stewart," he said softly, "it wasn't a mistake bringing you here after all." He gave him a look that made the hair stand up on his neck.   
  
"You may be of some use to me."   
  
Diana and John exchanged quick, fearful glances.   
  
Savage smiled benevolently. "Now…..now we begin."   
  
*********************************   
  
  
"Anything yet?"   
  
This was Flash, stealing into Batman's lab, where he and Hawkgirl were poring over some documents.   
  
"No, Flash," Batman replied. "But if you can, persuade Hawkgirl to go and get some sleep. She's been working nonstop for two days."   
  
"If you don't need sleep, then neither do I," Hawkgirl said stubbornly, though her pale face and red eyes belied her remark. She and Batman had been pursuing the case of their missing teammates night and day, pursuing every lead they could find.   
  
Batman sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "It was obviously Savage's work," he said. "That's for certain. Now we know he hired Toyman and the others who attacked Superman, and also with his past history- he's the only one who has the ability to pull off such a stunt."   
  
"But what would he want with Diana? And John?" Hawkgirl's voice rose.   
  
"I wish I knew." Batman sighed again, then turned to Flash. "Any news from the others?"   
  
"I found nothing new on Savage, except that he's been exceptionally quiet for the past few weeks, and could not be reached." Flash shook his head. "That usually means bad news."   
  
"What about J'onn? Was he able to establish a mental link?"   
  
"Yes…..but it's too faint for communication, he says. Apparently they're somewhere pretty far away- but they're alive, at any rate."   
  
As if he had heard his name mentioned, J'onn walked into the room as well, looking tired. Keeping up a constant mental link for the past two days was beginning to tell on his health. "Do we have any leads?"   
  
"No." Annoyed, Batman snapped his laptop shut. "There's nothing." He stood and looked at his teammates, face grim. "I think we need to pay the Toyman a visit."   
  
***************************************************   
  
"So what makes you think that _I_ know anything?"   
  
Batman shot one of his famous glares at Toyman. The Justice League- minus Superman, who had been left behind on monitor duty, and J'onn, who was still trying to maintain the mental link- had gone to the Gotham Holding Center for Criminal Activity, where Toyman was being held, awaiting his trial.   
  
"You little….." Shayera began, but Batman cut her off. "We know that you purchased your equipment from Savage, Toyman. We need to know what he was planning to do with his other machines."   
  
Toyman sighed, then giggled. "You know, it really is funny," he said, pressing his round face against the Plexiglas wall, "that I'm stuck in here, and the real mastermind is picking off you guys like ducks on a pond."   
  
Shayera lunged forward, mace-less because of the no-weapons policy of the prison, but she looked ready to kill, anyway. It took both Flash and a warden to hold her back. Batman ignored her outburst and turned to Toyman.   
  
"We might as well get down to business, Toyman. What'll it take for you to tell me what you know?" Batman said, coolly.   
  
"We don't have to negotiate with him!" Shayera hissed. "Just give me five minutes with the little turd, and……"   
  
Batman grabbed her arm and dragged her to a corner, away from Toyman's huge, unblinking eyes, then took her chin in his fingers and jerked it upward sharply. "Shayera," he said firmly, "Listen to me. You love him, don't you?"   
  
Her eyes were still flashing with rage, but she nodded. Hot, angry tears began to pour down her cheeks.   
  
"This may be our only hope. Don't you understand?" in a moment of compassion totally unlike him, Batman wiped her face with a corner of his cape. "I'm sorry, Hawkgirl. But I don't know where else to turn."   
  
Shayera took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. "You do what you have to do," she said. "It's for Diana, too." She reached up and touched his face with a look of gentle understanding.   
  
Batman swallowed, then turned and headed for Toyman's cell, a lump forming in his throat. He couldn't break down, now…..if he wanted to find her, he had to be strong.   
  
Still, it was a moment before he could speak.   
  
"What are your demands, Toyman?"   
  
Toyman's voice immediately lost its childish inflection, and his voice grew as cool and businesslike as Batman's. "Don't look so worried, Batsy; I'm not going to have you break me out or anything," he said, voice ringing with contempt for the whole affair. "Eight million dollars, transferred to my bank account by morning, so that my people can post bail for me."   
  
Hawkgirl and Flash gasped at the exorbitant amount, but Batman didn't even blink. "You have my word," he said, each syllable dripping with ice.   
  
Toyman leaned back in his chair and shot them a decidedly amused look. "I knew I could depend on you, Bats," he said dryly. "Anyway, what I know isn't much, but what I know I'll share with you.   
  
"Savage approached me months ago. He knew of my…..problems with Superman, and knew that a league was being organized against him. He agreed that Superman needed to be destroyed, and offered me a way to do it, although he refused to formally join us.   
  
"Apparently he had developed a new weapon that was quite…..unconventional, and he offered to make me a sample to test on Superman, since he's so resistant to anything but Krypton. He showed me another machine, too- a kind of transporter sled that you could use to time travel or timeline-hop and then return, but I had no interest in _that._ I wanted to be rid of him permanently."   
  
Toyman paused to take a breath, then continued. "The energy balls were what I used. Frankly, I had no idea that they would transfer Superman without killing him- I never would have paid the amount I did for it otherwise. Anyway, all Vandal wanted to find out was if he could safely transfer human beings on the timeline from one dimension and alternate universe to the other. Or at least, that's what I _assume_ he was after. He just used us as his guinea pigs."   
  
"Where is he now?" Batman asked.   
  
Toyman shrugged. "Who knows? He told me that if my plan against Superman succeeded, I might not see him for a while." He grinned ruefully at Batman. "Should've just stuck to good old-fashioned Kryptonite bullets, eh?"   
  
Batman didn't even dignify him with an answer. Standing abruptly, he said, "I'll have your money transferred tonight," and left with speed, leaving his teammates (except for Flash, of course) almost running in their efforts to keep up.   
  
They were aboard the Javelin before anyone dared to speak.   
  
"Batman," Hawkgirl broke the silence, "you don't think?-"   
  
Batman looked grim. He did think. They all thought.   
  
Savage had somehow transferred the two to some kind of alternate dimension, and they had no way to find them- unless, like Superman, they found their way back.   
  
As Savage's captives, that wasn't likely.   
  
All they could do now was hope- and pray.   
  
***************************************************   
  
It had been seven days since the Green Lantern and Diana's disappearance, and though the Justice League was doubly vigilant in their search, they were beginning to move on towards SOME semblance of normalcy.   
  
Aquaman and Supergirl were called in as temps, and the Teen Titans, eager to get their feet wet on some "real" cases, helped out as well. The Watchtower watched, the Justice League fought, and bad guys were put away.   
  
Still, a dark sense of foreboding hung over the team.   
  
It had begun with J'onn, over the breakfast table, six days after their disappearance. He was in the kitchen with Flash, eating Oreo O's, chatting quietly. All of a sudden, he groaned, dropped his spoon in the now-chocolaty milk, and grabbed his head.   
  
"J'onn! Dude, what's the matter?" Flash leaped up and grabbed his teammate's hand.   
  
"I feel….pain…." And the Martian Manhunter had bowled over. Just like that.   
  
When he awoke about two minutes later to the concerned stares of his teammates, he looked excited. "They are close!" he said. "I can't talk to them yet but I can feel them….."   
  
"Why cant you speak to them?" Batman said, urgently.   
  
"I don't know." J'onn frowned, slightly. "It's strange. It is as if I haven't been in contact with them for months- and it's only been a few days. But, they are close to us. I know."   
  
That had been yesterday.   
  
Also, another unusual occurrence- Diana's tracking device, which originally had been giving up only static, was now giving off a weak signal. It sounded fragmented, as if it had been disjointed by some great magnetic or electric disturbance, and because of that, they couldn't pinpoint a location, but it was signaling nevertheless.   
  
So they were alive……..somewhere………   
  
"Batman?"   
  
Still working in his lab, with the ever-present Hawkgirl by his side, (the others were on a mission with the Titans) he heard the sound of the soft, feminine voice behind him, and froze. It was a voice that he'd replayed over and over in his mind for the last week….but no, it couldn't be…..could it?   
  
"Batman." _This_ voice was deeper, a rich bass. Hawkgirl stiffened at the sound of it, her head jerking up.   
  
They both turned around slowly. Together.   
  
Diana and John were standing in the doorway.   
  
Their uniforms were gone, but it was unmistakably them. John was dressed in loose, brown monk-like vestments, heavily embroidered, and Diana was wearing a loose, draped robe, a bundle tucked under her arm. They looked drawn, tired, and travel-weary.   
  
But very much alive.   
  
Shayera leaped out of her chair, knocking it over, flapping her wings to get to the doorway faster. When she reached John, she threw her arms around him, squeezing with all the strength she had. "Thangor be praised…..John….."   
  
To her surprise, he stood rigid in her arms for a second, before allowing his body to relax. "Shy…..is it really you?" he pulled back slightly, looking down into her face, which was now wet. "You're not an illusion?" hesitantly, he reached out and touched her face with a fingertip.   
  
His face was wet as well.   
  
She smiled tremulously, then pressed herself tightly against him, once more. "Yes. God, John, I thought I'd lost you……"   
  
The Green Lantern pulled away from her once more, looking her up and down. "I……I've pictured this moment for so long……you still look the same……everything is still the same……" his eyes looked hollow, and sad.   
  
Shayera pulled back as well, troubled by his expression. Behind her, Batman was still frozen, staring at something behind them with an expression of pure shock.   
  
"John, what do you mean?" she laughed half-heartedly, forcing lightness into her tone. "You've only been gone for a few days……were you keeping track?" she reached up and touched his face. "Were you unconscious? What did that monster do to-"   
  
John took her hand abruptly, pulling it away from his cheek. "Shayera," he said, and his voice was urgent. "How many days have we been missing, exactly?"   
  
"About seven," she said, stung by his reception of her, and shocked at his manner. What was wrong with him?   
  
"Only SEVEN days? Are you _sure?"_ his tone had grown in urgency.   
  
"Yes, I……what's wrong?" seeing the stricken look on Diana's face, she immediately felt bad for not giving her friend an equal welcome. And why was Batman still stuck to his chair? What was _wrong_ with the man? "Oh, Diana, I'm sorry, I was so happy to see John, I didn't even _think_……"   
  
"Seven days? That's it?" John's voice had lowered to a whisper. "Oh, God….." He dropped down on the nearest chair, burying his face in his hands. His shoulders began to shake.   
  
"John…what's wrong?" Hawkgirl knelt beside him, and looked up at Diana. Is he sick, or……"   
  
Diana's face had gone white to the lips. "Great Hera….." she looked like she needed a chair, was well.   
  
"What is going ON?" cried Hawkgirl, frustrated.   
  
Though she was now shaking as much as John, Diana managed to formulate a reply. "Hawkgirl," she said, in a low, shaky tone, "We've been gone for over a year. Eighteen months, to be exact."   
  
Shayera fell back, astounded beyond belief. She stared at Diana in shock. "A _year?"_   
  
That's when she heard a thin, faint cry.   
  
And saw the baby in Diana's arms.   
  
**Will update soon- if you tell me what you think! Post post post!!!**


	2. Back home

Oh, BTW: Thank you all for your reviews! Just to answer a couple.  
  
To Numen: Trust me, man, I know about tracking devices- and technically, it's been working for only a week, not eighteen months. (. And about "too much action?" You're obviously a sharp person to have noticed that- was hoping no one would. This story was actually THREE chapters crammed into one when I posted it here, and you're right, WAY too much happens when it's formatted that way. I'm never doing that again.  
  
To Yodana: That was YOU, girl? *smiles*  
  
Okay..back onto it!  
  
Disclaimer: Remains the same. A bit OOC, but what the hell. If the shoe fits...oh yeah, and a WARNING. Adolf Hitler is mentioned in this chapter. b I do not, I repeat, DO NOT condone, support or admire his actions in any way. I merely wrote him in because of the NATURE OF A CHARACTER. You have been warned, so don't flame me for that. b  
  
Rating: Ditto as well. PG-13, in case ya forgot.  
  
"Oh, my God..." Hawkgirl whispered, eyes wide.  
  
Diana's face was ashen, and she clutched the wailing child closer to her.  
  
Batman opened his mouth. "What-" he began to ask sharply, but was interrupted when John attempted to stand, then suddenly slumped over, falling to the ground. He quickly ran over to him. "John!" he pressed his fingers against the man's neck, searching for a pulse. "Hawkgirl, help me!"  
  
Shayera tore her eyes from Diana and hurried over to the two men, using her mace as a lever to elevate John's body a few inches above the ground.  
  
"He has a pulse. Hold him up so that I can drag him to Sickbay.." Shayera did accordingly, and they began to move down the hall.  
  
"Shall I call the others?" Diana volunteered, running alongside them.  
  
"NO!" Batman's voice came out harsher than he intended, and he saw Diana wince. "Just...come with us." He had to make sure she was the real Wonder Woman before he let her out of his sight. "I'll call them."  
  
They reached Sickbay in seconds, and Batman and Shayera carefully lifted John onto the examining table, and Batman dug for a pair of surgical scissors, ripping the man's clothing from his body to reveal a white linen bandage wound tightly round his ribs.  
  
"Help me cut this off.." he muttered to Shayera, and she bit her lip, helping him carefully remove the layers of white linen and cotton, while Diana looked on.  
  
After a careful unwrapping, he pulled the last of the cotton off to reveal a deep gash in the John's side, packed with what appeared to be herbs. Batman grimaced at the sight, actually feeling nauseous for a moment. The wound was long, about as wide as two of his thickest fingers pressed together, and was oozing blood and water.  
  
Shayera's face went white. "What the hell..did he get slashed or bitten?"  
  
"Diana?" Batman glanced around sharply, noticing suddenly that the baby had stopped crying. Diana stood behind him, her robe draped over her front, and from the noises that were emerging from underneath it, the child was nursing. "What happened to him?"  
  
"We were attacked...it's a long story." She looked tired. "It was made from an animal's claw."  
  
Batman put his curiosity aside with his usual professionalism and reexamined the cut. It was deep and gaping, but apparently whatever had been packed inside it had kept it clean- there was no puffiness, no puss, and very little sign of infection. The wound was raw, though, and apparently had been draining for some time without the bandage being changed. It looked extremely painful, and inflamed- no wonder John had passed out.  
  
"Hawkgirl- bring me some peroxide, cloths, a needle and surgical stitching thread," he ordered. "I have to close this thing up." He began to work at removing the blood-soaked bundles of herbs that packed the wound. "Bleeding's stopped, that's a good thing," he muttered. He glanced at John- the man was still out cold- and decided against numbing the area, and then snapped on his overhead light.  
  
With Hawkgirl's help, Batman thoroughly cleaned the wound, then stitched it up with immaculate precision and applied a light ointment to the area. He then carefully applied a loose cotton bandage to the wound, being careful to let air reach it. "Hawkgirl..can you please get something for him to wear? Then go and get the others, wherever they are."  
  
"I don't want to leave.."  
  
"Shayera-" Batman broke all protocol and actually called her by name- "Please."  
  
She nodded, and with one last glance at Diana, left the room.  
  
Batman surveyed his handiwork, then gave John's body a quick once-over. His skin was glossy and brown, his lips moist, his palms and feet a healthy pink. He had lost weight, though, and his cheeks appeared slightly sunken.  
  
Batman then examined his chest and back, frowning slightly. John had apparently been doing hard labor for an extended amount of time, for his lean frame was hardened with long, corded muscles he hadn't had before, and apparently he had been.....beaten, or slashed. Scars crisscrossed his chest, legs, and back, some newer than others. What then hell..Batman ran his finger over a particularly long one on his chest, frowning slightly. What on earth...  
  
"Batman?"  
  
Batman started, then whirled around. Diana was approaching him, her face drawn. "How is he?"  
  
Batman answered coolly. "He's fine. That gash in his side should heal in no time." He cocked his head, surveying her. "I'll need to examine you, too...and I think you need to tell us there you've been all this time."  
  
She looked down. "I've...."  
  
Batman shook his head. "No need to say anything till the others arrive." he gestured to the adjoining table. "Please.."  
  
Diana caught his meaning and climbed up onto the table. Batman drew some blood from both her and John, and tested both to confirm identity. Then he went back over to Diana, who was cradling the baby in the crook of her arm. "Let me see..him?"  
  
Diana nodded. "Yes, it's a boy." She handed the baby over.  
  
Batman laid him on another table with the pretence of examining him, and looked him over carefully. The child was small, yet sturdy, with a heedful of tight, ink- black curls. His skin was light, almost the shade of lightly browned toast, and had long, black lashes that now rested on his cheeks. "How old is he?"  
  
"Six months." Batman felt rather than saw Diana step off the table, rewrap herself in her clothing, and walk over to him.  
  
"He's small."  
  
Diana didn't reply for a moment, and when she did, her voice was quiet. "He was a bit early, I think. His name is Timeus Loannes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Timeus is a Greek name that means, 'perfect' and Loannes..well, that's a Greek form of 'John.'"  
  
"Ah."  
  
Silence pervaded the room.  
  
The child then opened his eyes briefly, and Batman fell back, startled. The child's eyes were large, and glowed a clear, emerald green, flecked with darker specks of blue. They were startlingly bright in his small face. He yawned, swallowed, and closed them again.  
  
Batman silently went about the job of examining Diana, and found nothing wrong with her, other than the fact that she seemed a bit dehydrated. Water and rest would take care of that.  
  
Just as he was washing his hands, Batman heard a groan, and turned. The Green Lantern was waking up. Wonder Woman hurried to his side and grabbed his hand. "John? Can you hear me?"  
  
"What..happened.."  
  
"You fainted because of your wound." Diana rested a hand on his forehead. "I TOLD you to have it cleaned before we left the Watchers..."  
  
"I was too eager to get back, I suppose..." John reached up and touched her face. "Where is..."  
  
"He's here." Diana laid the baby, now swathed in a clean T-shirt, on John's bare chest. His hand came up to stroke the child's head. "Is he..."  
  
"He's fine."  
  
Behind them, Batman cleared his throat. "I'll just..leave you two alone," he said, then hurried from the room. He needed some air- he could feel his throat constricting.  
  
*************************************  
  
"C'mon, love..open your mouth for me..."  
  
Diana was standing over Timeus, trying to get him to swallow a dropperful of the medicine that Batman had given her to rid his system of any parasites. He was having a hard time swallowing it, for apparently he didn't care for the taste. He cocked his head, eyed his mother in a way that could only be considered diabolical, and let the medicine fly.  
  
"Oh!" she sputtered angrily, grabbing for a rag to wipe her face.  
  
Timeus began to laugh, obviously enjoying her discomfort, and after a minute, she had to laugh as well. "You little devil.." Picking him up, she cradled him on her shoulder and looked around her room.  
  
Everything had been virtually untouched during her absence, even down to the pile of dirty laundry she'd dumped on the floor the night of her disappearance. There was only one change- the rumpled bed that she and Batman had shared that evening had been discreetly smoothed out.  
  
All of a sudden, Timeus was pulled from her arms and suspended from a beam of green light. He began screaming with delight. "Hey, Diana."  
  
"You...!" Diana turned and glared at John Stewart, who had just entered the room. "We talked about this!" she took to the air and grabbed the baby, easing back down to the ground. "It's good to see that you're feeling better," she added sarcastically.  
  
John pulled at the tape on his side. "It feels good. Batman did an excellent job. Besides-"  
  
"You're a Marine. I KNOW." Diana didn't even bother to refrain from rolling her eyes. Men!  
  
John smiled slightly and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm just glad to be back...aren't you?"  
  
"Yes...I suppose," Diana said slowly. She still couldn't erase the picture of Batman and Shayera's faces from her mind. "Is everyone back yet?"  
  
"Yes.." John sobered instantly, releasing her. "I suppose we should get out there and start talking."  
  
They stood in silence for a minute.  
  
"Well? Aren't you going?" John asked.  
  
"Why not you first?"  
  
"Ladies first." John quipped dryly.  
  
"I'm an Amazon, princess, not a lady. Come on...we'll go together."  
  
They left the room silently, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Well, look who's up!"  
  
Batman glanced up sharply at Flash's comment, just in time to see Diana and the Green Lantern enter the room, the Green Lantern holding Timeus in his hands. They walked in slowly, and sat down. The entire Justice League was assembled there, with the exception of Shayera.  
  
To say that the silence that fell over the room was uncomfortable would be giving the understatement of the freaking century.  
  
Batman was staring at the floor. J'onn was eying the baby curiously, as was Superman and Flash.  
  
Just then, Timeus squealed, reaching out for Flash, nearly cutting himself into two in an effort to reach him. Flash grinned and held out his hands, and the tension in the room broke instantly. Timeus grasped the front of Flash's costume, trying to reach his lightning antennae, and managed to grab his mask, pulling it half off with surprising strength.  
  
"Jeez!" Flash finally pulled off the mask, handing the whole thing to the baby, who immediately began chewing on it. "He's just as stubborn as his mom!"  
  
"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Diana couldn't keep the amusement out of her tone. Typical Flash. Despite the fact that they were now in the strangest of situations, the guy always managed to take everything in stride.  
  
"You know what." Flash grimaced and attempted to pull the fabric from the child's mouth, but he began squalling, his mouth opening wide. "All right, kid! Chew on it-" and Flash relinquished control of his mask. "Then again, he looks like you with his mouth open, John," he added, regarding the drooling infant.  
  
"Ha ha." John's opinion of Flash's sense of humor apparently hadn't changed either. Diana walked over and rescued Flash, dangling a beaded toy she produced from her pocket tantalizingly in front of his face. He immediately grabbed it and began gumming on it. "Sorry, Flash, he's teething."  
  
"No harm done." Flash considered putting his mask back on, then decided against it. Baby drool was not a substance he was used to dealing with.  
  
"Um...sorry to interrupt the small talk and all," Superman said, pensively, "but I might as well be the one to ask about what everyone's dying to know- where have you been? And what about-?" he gestured to Timeus.  
  
"Well-" Diana began. She paused and looked to John for help.  
  
"It's kind of a long story," the Green Lantern said, low. "Batman...has filled you in on the basics, I think?"  
  
"Only that you have been gone for eighteen months- but to us, it's only been a week." This was Flash. "Seriously, it's like some kind of freaky science fiction movie or-"  
  
"Please, Flash." Batman finally broke his self-imposed silence, and looked at the two, who were seated on the couch. "Go on, GL."  
  
The Green Lantern sighed. "Well, after we were transported, we both woke up in some kind of lab. Savage was there, and we were apparently his only guests. We tried to fight back, of course, but he soon had us subdued." John stared at his hands.  
  
Diana picked up the story from where he had left off, her voice soft, yet strong. "It became clear to us that he had a long term motive for transporting us to this..alternate reality, where apparently no one existed...he found a wormhole, and with his new form of time travel, was able to travel forward in time over and over again, transporting things he'd need for his ultimate endgame."  
  
"This endgame involved yourself and the Green Lantern," J'onn stated.  
  
"No." Diana's voice was quiet, insistent. "Only me. John was transported by accident. But as it turns out, Savage used him as well."  
  
"How?" Superman asked."  
  
"Well," John said, and then he paused. "Shouldn't..shouldn't Hawkgirl be here?"  
  
"She's completing a mission," Batman said flatly. "I'll fill her in later."  
  
"All right." John still seemed hesitant, but the looks on his teammate's faces compelled him to speak. "It all started when..."  
  
*************************************  
  
"Unnnggghhhh!"  
  
John Stewart sucked in his breath, then took a running start and hurled himself over a bar positioned eight feet off the floor, barely missing it and landing hard on his shoulder on the other side.  
  
"Very good, Mr. Stewart! Try again."  
  
John turned around, sweat pouring down his face, arms, and legs, and glared at the android who had just praised him. He was standing in an arena-style training rink, and had just completed a barbaric, Roman-style obstacle course that included swinging axes and a thirty second-swim in a tank filled with sandy water.  
  
John eyed the machine, wondering how long it would take for him to break it into a million pieces, but he couldn't take that risk. Other androids surrounded the area- and Vandal sat under a sunshade, observing him, that damned detonator in his hands.  
  
"Just let it go, John," he heard Diana murmur beside him, though she glared at her captor with no less hatred. "There's no point in attempting to escape-"  
  
"Until we have a better plan," John finished for her. "Are you okay?" he looked her over.  
  
"The course was fairly simple. It was you I was worried about," Diana said, a bit of her old humor returning. "And those cuts on your back are opening up again."  
  
"How can you joke at a time like this?" John grabbed his head, pacing. "I swear, I'll go out of my mind if I don't.."  
  
"Ah, Mr. Stewart, Your royal highness Diana.." Savage had approached the two, that superior smirk still on his face. "Lovely day, isn't it?"  
  
"What do you want with us, Vandal?" John asked again, frustrated.  
  
It had been three days since Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern had been transported to this...elseworld, and apparently, the only people who existed was Savage and themselves, other than the many androids that seemed to obey his every command.  
  
And they still had no clue as to why they were there.  
  
At least, now they knew that it wasn't Savage's intention to kill them- in fact, the man had seemed intent on keeping them very much alive. Immediately following their...altercation with him in his lab, he had shown them to a large, sunny, kitchen.  
  
"Lunch?" he'd asked politely.  
  
It was all that John and Diana could do not to let their jaws scrape the floor, but they had dropped pretty low nevertheless.  
  
"Flies are around," Savage politely pointed out, then calmly dished up a thick brew from a steaming pot, where you guessed it- another android was stirring it, attired ludicrously in a pink ruffled apron.  
  
"Please, sit- you are my guests," Savage had said, again with extreme politeness.  
  
They made no move.  
  
"Sit," he said, his voice had been laced with menace, and he positioned his finger over the detonator that was now at his belt. "Eat. Now."  
  
They'd glanced at other, then obeyed, reaching for their respective bowls. John sniffed the brew cautiously, glancing at Savage before took a bite. The man's face remained unreadable.  
  
The food was apparently a thick, vegetable-packed barley stew, forfeited with enormous chunks of meat. "This will build muscle and give you strength," Vandal commented. He then provided them with jugs of water and chunks of brown bread. "Eat everything. If you throw it up, I'll make you eat it again. I have no intention of starving either of you to death."  
  
After their meal, Vandal had led them to a small room, furnished with two twin beds, two chairs, and a table, looking for all the world like a college dorm room. The beds were made up with crisp linen, and the room was airy and clean.  
  
"Welcome to your quarters," Savage had said dryly, showing them into the room. "Sleep tight." He slammed the door, and they could hear his footsteps retreating down the hall.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" John muttered, walking around their small enclosure. Diana was tapping on the walls, looking for weak or hollow spots, and as he watched her, the Green Lantern lost his temper. "Let me-" he said, and then slammed into the wall with such force, the entire building shook.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Diana had hissed. She could have taken down the entire wall with one push, but unlike her idiot roommate, she had sense. "What if he hears us? He still has that detonator!"  
  
"Sh*t. You're right-" and the Green Lantern froze, fearful.  
  
The building remained silent, and his limbs remained workable.  
  
"So what the hell do we do now?" John whispered loudly.  
  
Diana sighed and sat down on the bed on her side of the room. "I suppose we get some sleep, and tomorrow we can...great Hera, is this a pillow mint?!?"  
  
"What?" John leaned over to examine the foil-wrapped bonbon, then threw his hands up. "That's it. This man is insane." He glanced over at Diana, who had already climbed between her sheets. "How in the name of all that is holy can you be so calm?"  
  
Diana had stared at him. "We're obviously stuck here till Savage comes back. It's obvious that he has no intention to kill us- or starve us, for that matter. Your energy would be better used in planning how we'll get out of here."  
  
"You're right-" and the Green Lantern had flopped on his bed, then in a mode of dark humor, had eaten the pillow mint.  
  
This had been three days ago.  
  
Savage had awoken them on the second day, serving/force-feeding them a light breakfast of fruit, bagels, and a coffee-like hot drink, then hustling them outside to a closed enclosure, where an obstacle course had been set up.  
  
They were told to run this course all day, followed by a midafternoon gym session, under the watchful eyes of Vandal- and fifty-four androids that stood in various corners of the barbed-wired yard. An escape attempt by the Green Lantern had resulted in him becoming tangled up in the barbed wire, almost ripped to shreds. When Vandal untied the wire, he had let the bleeding man fall to the ground, surveying the cuts that now covered his chest and back with little sympathy.  
  
"Sponge off," he said, dropping a large, wet sponge into the GL's lap, "and go run it again. Please don't try to escape again. It tires me."  
  
Embarrassed as well as injured, the Green Lantern sponged off his stinging cuts and headed back for the obstacle course, still seething. That night, while in their room, Diana had looked at his cuts with concern.  
  
The climate of the..planet or world they were now in was acrid and dry, the ground covered with a layer of rust-colored sand, this made it hard to breathe while running, and the dust had settled all over the Green Lantern's bare chest and back. Not the best thing if you wanted to avoid infection.  
  
"Hold still-" the GL flinched as Diana attempted to clean a particularly large gash on his shoulder with a piece of cloth torn from the underside of her shift. It was no cleaner than his skin, being as they'd been wearing the same clothing they'd woken up in, but at least she could get some of the dirt off of him.  
  
"It's no use, Diana." John moved away from her and folded his arms over his chest. "What I don't understand is why you're not more enthusiastic about getting out of here. I would almost expect you to lead the way- you still have your superpowers."  
  
"I know," Wonder Woman's tone was quiet. "I know, and I'm sorry. I just feel that we should find out more about where we are and why we're here....so we can know where to go when we leave. By all appearances- Vandal's the only one who exists here."  
  
"That makes sense, I suppose..." Mollified, the Green Lantern stared up at the ceiling. "It's been two days now. You'd think the guy would offer us some clothing and water or something. Is that too much to ask for?"  
  
That was when an android had walked into the room, opening the steel door with as much confidence as if it had been a night nurse making his rounds. "Can I help you?" the android asked in a staccato, computer-generated voice.  
  
"Great Hera!" startled, Diana took a fighting stance, and John stood behind her in the same position.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" John rasped.  
  
"I am programmed to serve you. Is there anything you require?"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"As a heart attack, sir."  
  
Did this android just make a joke? John shook his head and moved forward. Only Vandal would think to put a bad-humor chip in his androids..."Um, well, some water and soap would be nice. And some clean clothes."  
  
"I can show you where the bathroom is. Follow me-" and the android turned and left the room.  
  
John and Diana stared at each other, then left the room. The android led them down the dark hall, and to a door they hadn't noticed before. The creature opened it. Inside was a furnished bathroom with a shower, and two sets of clothes, lying on a warming rack. "The lady would perhaps like to go first?"  
  
So the android had a decorum chip, too? Astounding. "Go ahead, Diana."  
  
Wonder Woman did so, and John surveyed the android, who was standing placidly outside the door. "So..I can ask you anything?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"For Mr. Savage's pleasure."  
  
John winced, remembering the way that Savage had looked at him and touched him when he'd been shackled to the wall- and even today, when he lay on the ground at his feet, groaning in pain, and the man was standing over him with that...smirk. "What does he want to do with us?"  
  
"What gives him pleasure."  
  
"Oh, jeez...." John muttered. "His plan is classified, isn't it."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"A servant of Mr. Savage."  
  
The android was obviously not giving up anything, so John gave up talking to him. Diana emerged from the bathroom, dressed in a unisex-looking pair of gray cotton pants and a matching top. John went inside and showered, glad to rinse the residue of dirt and sweat off of his skin. He stayed in there as long as possible, then emerged to find an outfit much like Diana's- and a tube of antibacterial cream.  
  
He anointed his cuts, then dressed and emerged. The android was standing there, but Diana was gone. "Where is she?"  
  
"Inside your quarters."  
  
"Can you help us escape?" John asked half-heartedly.  
  
"User cannot be read. Please try again later."  
  
"very funny." John stalked back to the room, suddenly tired. Diana was on her bed, already sleeping, and he stared at her for a moment before climbing into his bed. She seemed so...different. So closed off.  
  
That was his last though before drifting off to sleep.  
  
And now, this was their third day in Savage's captivity.  
  
"Savage, you might as well tell us," John yelled over the course to him. "why the hell are we here?"  
  
*****************************************  
  
"So what did he say?" Flash demanded, eyes wide. John had stopped to catch a breath, and Timeus was whining. Diana tried to soothe him, but he only whined all the more.  
  
"Let me take him. Di, you continue the story," John said, and took the baby, bouncing him lightly on his lap.  
  
"I don't care who talks," Batman broke in, tightly. "What happened?"  
  
Diana sighed, raked back her hair, and began to talk.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Wonder Woman glanced at John, who was walking by her side, his normally rigid face tense with anticipation. During their 'training' that afternoon, he'd begged Savage to let them know why they had been kidnapped in such a fashion, and it looked...like he was actually going to tell them.  
  
Perhaps John's stubborn hotheadedness was an asset, after all.  
  
She didn't know what was wrong with her. Normally, in such a situation, she would be fighting twice as hard, both physically and mentally, but she just didn't feel...right. Not at all like herself.  
  
Could it be...no! It had been only three days, after all. She pushed the thought from her head and hurried along.  
  
Vandal had led them back into his lab, where he asked them to sit, then faced them. He waited a moment before speaking, stroking his goatee.  
  
"Surely," he said, "you've heard of the dictator Adolf Hitler? At least you, John, who have had the privilege of attending an earthly school?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"I have always admired him, in a way," Savage said softly, leaning forward in his chair. "His ruthless ambition, his brilliance, his desire to rule the world..."  
  
"He killed millions of innocent people," John said. Surprisingly, his voice was steady, even hard. "I can imagine you admiring him."  
  
Savage laughed silently. "What a wit you are, Stewart. I didn't approve of his methods- far too barbaric and messy- ! and believe it or not, I do not share his prejudices. I merely was intrigued with his idea of creating the perfect race."  
  
Savage pretended not to see the look of disgust that John shot his way. "Yes, the perfect race, the perfect people...."  
  
"And your point?" John's voice was icy.  
  
"Please, Mr. Stewart, none of your 'we shall overcome' hysterics." Savage looked bored. "I am not a racist, neither am I a Nazi. I was merely intrigued with the idea that in such primitive times, a man thought that a perfect person could be created in himself, and could wipe all others off the face of the earth."  
  
"Again..your point?" This was Diana.  
  
Savage leaned forward and grinned evilly. "Surely you are familiar with my quest for world denomination."  
  
"Who isn't?" John muttered sarcastically without thinking. Savage laughed delightedly. "Mr. Stewart, you know me well. Anyway, I became fascinated with the perfect human over the past few decades, and have made great strides in genetic manipulation and research.  
  
"It occurred to me a few months ago that in Hitler's time, he wished to oliberate all the inhabitants of the earth with what he called a 'perfect' race- the Aryan race." He paused for breath. "My theory is- why create a perfect human race? Can a superhuman not be created- with genetic manipulation from another kind?"  
  
"Are you suggesting human and alien cross-breeding?" Diana said. "Because if you are, you're a little bit behind the times."  
  
Savage seemed a little surprised by her bluntness, but gratified nevertheless. "My dear, you misinterpret my motives. Through intensive research, I have found that genetic manipulation can be combined with breeding with fantastic results."  
  
He looked at Diana, then John, and smiled- a smile of true, complete, and whole insanity.  
  
"Are you two getting my point?"  
  
*********************************************** "He wanted you two to BREED?" Superman sputtered, nearly choking on the coffee he'd been drinking. "Like cattle?"  
  
John grimaced at his choice of words, but looked him in the eye. "Yes."  
  
"B-b-b-b-but that's disgusting!"  
  
"I agree," Diana put in. "Savage had been planning to breed the perfect human- one that had super strength, the ability to reason, superior intelligence, and perfect looks-"  
  
"Your basic Amazon," Batman finished for her.  
  
"Yes." Diana barely glanced in his direction before continuing. "He initially wanted to kidnap me, then use me as a host mother as well as a genetic contributor to his..experiment, but John mixed up his plans, as he was transported as well.  
  
"It occurred to him as he observed John, though, that he'd be an ideal candidate to father the child. No past family illnesses, strong body and mind, and also all the radiation from his ring which had been absorbed into his bloodstream, as well as his DNA."  
  
"Plus, Vandal can't father children naturally, apparently, and a fetus conceived in the...natural way would have much more of a chance of survival than one conceived outside the womb." John added. He sounded as if he was reciting from a medical textbook.  
  
"So..are you saying..that you two actually...?" Flash trailed off delicately.  
  
"Yes, Flash." Diana looked him in the eye. "About three months after we arrived, to be exact. And Timeus was the result."  
  
"Oh," Flash mumbled. He couldn't stare at the floor hard enough.  
  
After a slight pause, the Green Lantern continued. "It was..all very strange...but he had planned it out with excruciating care. The man has really made great strides in genetic research. Plus, he had us trapped in an alternate reality sometime in the near future, so...we didn't even know where to go if we tried to escape."  
  
"Forgive me if this sounds..crude," J'onn said, speaking for the first time in nearly an hour, "but how did he manage to make you...I mean, humans are not like cattle, and in the case of two people, cannot usually be expected to merely......."  
  
"Perhaps we'd better just go back to the basic story," Diana said, cutting him off. Her cheeks were burning. "We owe you all a full explanation, not a shortened version."  
  
"Yes," John agreed. "And it's quite a story- you haven't heard a third of it yet. Just sit back and listen...."  
  
Mwhahahah! Confused the hell outta some of you, right? Don't worry, it'll all be tied together soon. Sorry it took me so long to update; I hit writer's block like a brick wall, but I'm back on the story! BTW, did okay on finals, thanks to all who care. 


	3. Back Home, Part 2

Disclaimer: No different from other chapters  
  
Rating: the same as well  
  
The Green Lantern sat in the den of the Watchtower, laid out on the couch, legs sprawled open, his hands dangling in between them. It had been an exhausting day. In between talking to the Justice League about what happened, settling in, and trying to get used to the idea that he was now back in the exact same life he'd left a year ago.......  
  
It boggled the mind.  
  
"John?"  
  
He looked up, and saw a shadow standing before him. "Di. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Diana smiled slightly and joined him on the couch, crossing her legs, bare underneath the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. "I.....I talked to Batman."  
  
"What?" John sat up a little straighter, his interest piqued.  
  
"Yes, I did." In an unusual show of affection, Wonder Woman swung her legs up into the Green Lantern's lap, and he turned slightly, facing her, taking hold of her ankles. "So.....what did he say?"  
  
Diana looked down, picking at her shirt. "We talked about what......happened the night before. I was straight with him.....I don't think he expected me to say what I said, though."  
  
The Green Lantern narrowed his eyes. "Diana, you're not being straight with me. I can't understand a word you're saying."  
  
Diana straightened up and smiled ruefully. "Sorry. Anyway, I told him that any relationship between us probably wouldn't work out-"  
  
"WHAT?" The Green Lantern started so violently that her legs tumbled to the floor.  
  
".......and that I valued his friendship, but have other priorities."  
  
"WHAT priorities?"  
  
"Our son, for one," Diana said testily. "I didn't expect you NOT to support my decision, John."  
  
"It's not that I don't support-" John paused, frustrated. "I just......Diana, don't you love the guy?"  
  
"NO!" Diana burst out, frustrated. "That's the problem! You humans so often associate intimacy with love- it's ridiculous. I admire him; value him as a friend and a comrade, and am attracted to him- but I don't LOVE him. I am an Amazon. I have no need for love."  
  
The Green Lantern looked suitably shocked. "But....you and he....."  
  
"Slept together? Yes, we did. But.....great Hera, John, you're not a child. I didn't sleep with him because I loved him. I barely KNOW him!"  
  
"But......"  
  
Diana sighed. "John. He was attractive. I was attractive. I respect him. I LIKE him. I wished to copulate with someone......are you getting the picture I'm painting for you?"  
  
John nodded, apparently struck dumb.  
  
"I mean, how can I love a man I barely know, John?"  
  
"That's true," said John slowly, the logic of her statements beginning to get through to him. "Although it sounds completely cold......and so unlike you. Besides, you always seemed so.......virginal, pardon the word. I mean, men weren't allowed on your island, right?"  
  
Diana gave him an extremely scornful look. "I am several centuries old, John, and the goddess Hera does not deny her own sensual pleasures. And for men not being allowed on Themiscyra, that is true- but there was no rule saying that WE had to stay there."  
  
"Oh," John muttered, finally getting it. He looked down, embarrassed. "Sorry."  
  
"You had no way of reading my emotions," Diana said, her voice calming slightly. "Batman is a good man. He cares for me, but he understood my position as well. I would never toy with another's feelings intentionally." She looked at John's face, and saw the shock there- then sighed.  
  
"I have to be honest with you," she said, softly. "Before we....before, I actually thought for a moment that I COULD let my emotions rule me, that perhaps I could give myself completely to a man.......but that's over now."  
  
For a minute, all John could do was stare. And when he spoke, his voice was low.  
  
"Damn, Diana.....you have changed."  
  
She stared into his face, blue eyes flashing. "Great Hera, John......how could I not?"  
  
John stared into her eyes.  
  
And saw the deep scarring that Vandal's actions had left.  
  
"Dear God," murmured John, and wrapped his arms around her, offering what comfort he could.  
  
Diana said nothing after that, only conceding to lay her dark head down on his shoulder.  
  
And they sat, quiet, in the dark.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Ummmph!"  
  
Shayera crashed through dense thicket, ignoring the resulting scratches on her bare arms and shoulders. Straightening up as best she could, she dusted off herself and pushed leaves out of her way, trying to see where she was.  
  
"These coordinates the Bat gave me should be about right......" she muttered, wincing as she lifted her "mace" arm. There was a particularly nasty scratch on the elbow. Damn Batman for having her land in the middle of a bush!  
  
Brandishing her mace, she swung it a few times and was soon out of the dense growth of the thicket. She came into a clearing- a thick, grassy field broken by a long, packed dirt road. Swinging her mace over her shoulders, she began to walk on it, hoping to see some sign of life. She activated her communicator. "Bats?"  
  
"Yes?" The dark knight's voice cackled through almost instantly.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Very good." Batman's voice was cool and calm, as usual. "Let me know when you are with the queen."  
  
"I will. Hawkgirl out."  
  
Turning off the communicator with a sigh, Hawkgirl resumed her walk, trying to block her mind from all thoughts. She had wanted to ask how John was- and Diana, for that matter- but she didn't dare. She hadn't spoken to John since he had arrived with Diana and that strange little boy with the brilliant eyes, his son. Their son.  
  
Hawkgirl sucked in a painful breath, ignoring all the dust that came with it. From the amazing story that Batman had told her- she knew of Vandal's plan as well as the reason for the child's birth- but it was all so strange. As far as she was concerned, she'd been separated from him for only a week, and he'd been away from her for over a year.....  
  
And had been with Diana exclusively during that time.  
  
And they now had a child together.  
  
Not exactly the best thing for a budding relationship.  
  
Hawkgirl quickened her steps, as if that would soothe her thoughts somehow. Batman had sent her on this mission, she knew, probably fearing for her impetuous hotheadedness and wanting her to have time to "cool down" before confronting the Green Lantern.  
  
He couldn't know that she felt nearly totally numb- and that the only emotion she was feeling at that moment was sheer.......shock.  
  
"Who goes there!"  
  
Hawkgirl was startled out of all reasonable thought when she heard the sharp, staccato voice burst out from the air directly in front of her. Looking up, she saw that she was about to ram directly into two tall, iron- clad women, beautiful and powerfully built. They both sported long, wavy dark hair, and carried both spears and shields. Hawkgirl immediately dropped her mace to show she wasn't a threat.  
  
"I have been sent," she said, her voice ringing loud and clear despite her discomfiture, "by the Justice League to her Majesty Queen Hippoylita. It concerns her daughter Princess Diana."  
  
Two pairs of brows nearly hit two hairlines. "And why did the Princess not come herself?"  
  
Hawkgirl could barely refrain from rolling her eyes. "You kicked her out, and you know it. Just take me to the queen, okay?"  
  
The woman on the left pursed her lips. "What proof do you have?"  
  
"Well, I knew how to get here, that's one," Hawkgirl said dryly. "It's kind of difficult to find directions to a mystical island on Map Quest. Plus, I have this-"and Hawkgirl unrolled a package that she carried under her arm, a package that contained Diana's bracelets, wrapped in a length of silk.  
  
Choosing to ignore her sarcasm, the women instead leaned over her, squinting down at the bracelets. They recognized them immediately, but were quick to mask their surprise.  
  
"I think you'd better come with us."  
  
"Do you really?" Hawkgirl was trying to stop the sarcasm, but she couldn't. It was impossible.  
  
"And give us your mace," the second woman instructed.  
  
"Nope!" Hawkgirl said stubbornly. "You get to carry your lance; I get to carry my mace. Anyone touches it, and the message I have for the queen leaves with me."  
  
The first woman muttered something to the second in Greek, and they conversed for a little while.  
  
"Fine," the woman conceded with a sigh. "Come."  
  
They turned and began to walk, and Hawkgirl followed them silently. 


	4. Hippolyta

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Rating: Ditto.

Dusk was approaching as Hawkgirl and her two companions reached what had to be the Queen's residence. "She is not using her outside throne as of now," one of the women explained. "At times she chooses to reside inside the palace."

The palace was an enormous, sprawling edifice, made of white cedar that sparkled in the sunlight and filled the air with a sharp, sweet scent. The architecture of the building, though impressive, was startlingly simple, and striking.

The place was completely surrounded with tall, strong palm trees that sported large, wide leaves, shrouding the entire building in shade, a perfect protection from the island's tropical heat. When they reached the entrance, they turned and led Hawkgirl into a marble-floored alcove directly to the right, then motioned her to an ornately carved gold bench.

"Sit," they said.

Hawkgirl narrowed her eyes. "I think that it would be best that I see her highness immeadiatly."

'Impossible," one of the women said promptly. "You must be announced, then received in order-"

"The nature of my news is such that it _cannot_ wait." Hawkgirl insisted.

The two confrenced for a moment in Greek. Then the second woman turned to her.

"I am not sure you will be able to see her today," she said. "But perhaps, tomorrow-"

Hawkgirl couldn't take it anymore. With one well-timed shove, she pushed past the guards and burst into the palace. She looked around, saw a pair of intricately carved ebony-and-ivory doors, and pushed through them impatiently.

Then she stopped short.

She had burst into the throne room.

In a few brief seconds, she took in an ancient-Egyptian-style mosaic floor, heavily embroidered wall hangings, and ivory and marble statues of the Greek gods, all placed on golden stands in various parts of the room.

The spicy, heady scent of incense filled the air, and soft music was playing in the background. It came from a young girl draped in translucent white silk, seated in a corner, playing the lyre, almost a piece of living art herself.

Other young women dressed much the same milled about the room, obviously servants. Some bore trays and goblets, others sang softly in unison with the lyre player, others sprinkled wild rose petals on the floor, filling the air with a heady scent that mingled pleasantly with the incense. They seemed to add to the serenity of the room instead of take away from it.

Hawkgirl focused on a series of marble steps leading upward to a simply, almost crudely carved ivory throne, draped in dark red silk. The slender, tanned woman who sat on it was dressed in a long garment of delicate white folds, supplemented by light armor. It was clear that she was quite tall, even while seated, and a mass of thick, silken blonde hair was piled atop her head, held in place by a turquoise-studded gold comb.

Her face was delicate in features and her skin was for the most part unlined- she could have been anywhere from thirty to sixty years of age. The expression in her slanted, heavily-lashed blue eyes was both steely and strong. She fixed these eyes on Hawkgirl, who froze. The guards who had been flanking her burst into the room in pursuit, then immeadiately prostrated when they saw her.

Hippolyta.

The queen of Amazons raised one long, elegant hand, and all movement in the room stopped.

Hawkgirl dumbly dropped to one knee. That was the only thing to be done. She inclined her head, respectfully.

When the Queen spoke, it was after several seconds. "Who are you and how did you burst in here?"

"My name is Shayera, your highness," Hawkgirl replied, her eyes still fixed on the floor. She was normally never this subservient- but the woman simply _commanded _respect.

"Get up."

Hawkgirl did so.

"Why are you here and did you find this place? You are not human," she said, observing Hawkgirl's wings.

"No, madam. I am Thangerian by birth."

The woman leaned back in her chair. "Thangerian. A race of strong warriors, many of them women." She nodded in approval. "So, Thangerian Shayera, what brings you here?"

"I am a member of the Justice League." A cloud covered the woman's face when this was said, but she didn't interrupt. "I bring news of your daughter, Princess Diana of Theymiscira." She reached into her shirt and pulled out Diana's bracelets, holding them up for the queen to see.

When Diana's name was mentioned, a collective gasp flew through the room, and all eyes went to the Queen.

Hawkgirl saw the flash of surprise in the woman's eyes, but it was quickly hidden. "I have no daughter," she said, dismissively. The room seemed to take in a collective breath. "The Diana of you speak is of no relation to me."

Shocked, Hawkgirl opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Hippolyta's raised hand. "However," she said, "since you made this journey, I will be glad to entertain you and ask you to remain for the evening. It would be an honor to entertain one in the Justice League. Helen," she commanded a young girl to her left, "please show the Thangerian to one of our finest chambers, and have her join me in an hour to eat."

Her tone allowed no argument. Hawkgirl was shown to a large, airy chamber and left alone with a basin of warm, scented water and a loose, white robe. A maid was inside as well, but Hawkgirl sent her away. She needed to call Batman. Quickly, she activated her commlink.

"Batman here."

_Why _did he always have to sound like James Bond on the commlink? "Batman, I'm here, but the Queen seems to want to hear nothing that has to do with Diana."

Batman sighed. "I expected as much. Were you sent away?"

Hawkgirl shook her head. "No. the Queen wants me to have dinner with her privately and stay here for the night."

"Good. Try to approach her when you are alone."

"Affirmative."

Batman clicked off.

Hawkgirl sighed and turned off her commlink, then turned. And screamed. The servant girl who she asked to leave was standing in the corner, holding a stack of what looked to be linen towels.

"What is _wrong _with you?" screamed Hawkgirl, half-sick from the adrenaline rush. "I asked you to leave!"

The girl looked unpeturbed. "The Queen wished to know if you found everything to your liking."

"Oh. Well, um, yes."

"Would you like to use the baths before you change for your evening meal?"

"I'm not changing for anything. Just give me water to wash my face."

"Very well," the girl said, raising one delicate eyebrow, taking in Hawkgirl's dusty costume, hands and face. Hawkgirl ignored her, splashed water on her face, hands and arms, then wiped them with a towel. She was ready. "Take me to the queen." She would go as she was.

The girl nodded. "Please come with me," she said formally, after clearing away the dirty water and towels. She led Hawkgirl back outside and in the direction of the throne room, taking her to the left this time. They reached a door identical to that of the throne room, and the girl pushed the door open, and gestured for Hawkgirl to walk in.

The interior of the room was brightly lit by oil lamps that lit every corner of the room. A low table and heavily embroidered, tasseled cushions were its only furniture. Queen Hippolyta was reclined on the more ornate of the two cushions. She gestured for Hawkgirl to sit.

"I find a small, private dining room rather calm and pleasing," she said, dipping her fingers into a bowl of scented water and removing the lid from a large, steaming dish in the middle of the table. Under the lid was a delicious-smelling dish featuring slices of slivered beef and vegetables, a rich, sweet-and-spicy sauce drizzled over the top.

"I specifically instructed that no fowl was to be served at this meal, due to your heritage," Hippolyta said generously. "Please, eat."

Hawkgirl, who was more famished than she would like to admit, dug into the meal heartily. Hippolyta's servers kept her plate overflowing, and her cup filled with a sweet, spicy, honeyed liquid that truly was fit for a queen.

Hippolyta waited till the edge was taken off their hunger before sending her servants from the room. When they left, she sat up straight; her easy, relaxed countenance disappeared, and was replaced with a look of deep concern.

"What news do you have of my daughter, Thangerian?"

Shayera swallowed the mouthful of food she had and shot the queen a surprised look. "I thought-"

"You must understand," the queen interrupted, "that I made a decree for my daughter to forever be banished from these lands, because of her actions in bringing the male members of your team to Themyscira. In order to maintain my status as queen, I had to act….a certain way in front of my subjects this afternoon." She looked down. "The duties of a ruler are not always pleasant."

"I can imagine, considering that you had to banish your own daughter, and then pretend not to care for her," Hawkgirl said, dryly.

Hippolyta reached for a slice of slivered peach and bit into it. "You cannot possibly understand," she said dismissively. "Now, what news do you have of my daughter?"

Hawkgirl took a deep breath. How should she phrase this? "I have been sent to bring you the announcement of the birth of your grandchild, Timeus Loannes."

Everything that Hawkgirl had been through up until that point was duly rewarded by the look on Hippolyta's face. The woman went completely white, and dropped the piece of bread that she had been holding. Hawkgirl belatedly wondered if they should have asked a servant to stay and attend to the queen. _I hope the woman doesn't faint_.

When Hippolyta found her voice, it came out as little more than a hoarse whisper. "Impossible."

"It's true," Hawkgirl said. "Diana gave birth to a son six months ago."

"But…that's impossible!" Hippolyta sputtered. "It hasn't been up to nine months since I saw her last, and she certainly was not with child at that time! And the father- who is he? My daughter would _never _consent to having relations with a man if she knew it could result in a child, and-"

Shayera sighed. "It seems impossible, but it's true. Let me explain….."

It took Shayera a full twenty minutes to relay the entire story, as she had heard it form Batman. When she finished, her throat was dry. She reached for the goblet at her side and took a sip of the honeyed wine.

Hippolyta was still in shock. "So….." she said, low, "My daughter was transported by Vandal Savage to be part of an experiment to create…the perfect human?"

Hawkgirl nodded. "He planned to bring both her and her son back to our current timeline when he was grown….and use him to clone a race of superhumans with Amazon strength."

"And the child was fathered by…."

"John Stewart, a member of our team and a senior member of the Green Lantern Corps. It was a forced conception. They had no romantic relationship before the incident." It was amazing, how easily the words flowed form her lips. She didn't feel angry, or sad, or even numb anymore. She felt cool, calm, encased in ice, as if a cool-headed alien had somehow invaded her body and taken over, doing all the talking for her.

Hippolyta sank back onto her cushion. Hawkgirl suspected she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

Finally, she spoke. "Why did you choose to inform me?" she looked her in the eye. "I have not exactly been…the ideal mother."

Hawkgirl nodded. "Well, according to Diana, you were instrumental in helping she and the GL return home." She played with the few shards of beef left on her plate. "A version of you existed in that timeline, apparently- and Diana think that you might be able to provide clues as to where Vandal is now."

Hippolyta shook her head, as if to clear it. "Of course I will return with you," she replied. "I wish to see her, and her child…..my grandchild. But…." She hesitated. "I don't know how I would be able to help you."

Hawkgirl shrugged. "I don know, either," she said.

The two women sat in silence for a moment. Then Hippolyta rose, once again a tall, elegant figure. "If you don't mind, Thangerian, I would prefer that we leave tonight."

Hawkgirl rose as well, wiping her hands.

"I quite agree with you," she said.


	5. Realizations

**Disclaimer: **I still own _nada._

**Rating: **PG-13

When Hippolyta and Shayera arrived at the tower early the next morning, they found it very quiet- almost as if its inhabitants were asleep, or away. The interior was cool, and airy- the air ducts were on, apparently. Hawkgirl led the Queen into the den, indicating that she should sit, snapping on the overhead light.

"Where is my daughter?" Hippolyta stood, imperiously. Her voice was soft and cultured, as usual, but the urgency in her eyes was unmistakable.

Shayera shrugged. "They probably didn't expect us back so soon…I'll look for her." _Where's Batman? _She thought.

She left Hippolyta's presence, suddenly grateful for an escape. Despite her previously cool composure, all the emotions she'd had the day before came back with a rush. Coupled with the exhaustion following her recent journey, she felt incredibly…weak….she rubbed her eyes with her palms.

Suddenly, she walked directly into what first appeared to be a large green wall- J'onn's chest. He took her by the shoulders and steadied her before she knocked both of them to the ground. "You have returned."

Shayera nodded. "Hello, J'onn."

"Were you successful in speaking to the Queen?"

She nodded and rubbed her eyes again, tiredly. "Yes," she said dully. "She's in the den. You might as well go in and play host."

J'onn nodded and moved forward in his usually stoic manner, but then paused, turned and looked Shayera in the eye. "Have you talked to the Green Lantern yet?"

"No," she confessed, eyes on the floor. "I will. Everything is just so-"

"Strange. Yes, I know." He nodded. "We all need to adjust. It's harder, now that there's a child involved, and-"

Shayera looked up at him, her eyes flashing. "I know the whole story," she said. "Batman told me that they were forced to-"

"They were," J'onn interrupted. "But they _do _have their son to think of, and they must have been very…close in their captivity, regardless. You must…prepare yourself for anything."

Shayera's eyes narrowed. "Did they…did they tell you anything?"

J'onn shook his head. "No. But-"

"But you still want me to tread carefully." Shayera finished for him. "Great Thangar, J'onn, why do you have to make so much sense?"

"It will be hard," her teammate admitted gravely. "Just…expect anything."

"Way to be the optimist, J'onn." Shayera shoved by him, heading for Diana's room. She paused in front of the door, about to knock, but noticed that the door was ajar. She pushed it open, silently.

The scene that lay before her made her pause.

Diana and the Green Lantern were seated together in the Persian-style rag rug that carpeted the floor at the foot of her bed, cross-legged, knees touching. Timeus was propped up between them rather precariously on his feet, dressed in an oversized t-shirt that bunched on the ground around his feet. He was babbling incoherently, as babies do, nearly falling over in an attempt to grab his mother's tiara.

His efforts yielded nothing except tangling up her hair. She laughed, attempting to free herself. John chuckled and leaned forward, carefully unwinding the long, dark strands from around the boy's fingers. He whined, then stuck the fingers into his mouth, gumming on them. Drool ran down his chin. Diana laughed and said something to the GL, who wiped the drool from Timeus' chin and answered, his low voice rumbling in the small space of Diana's room….

In Greek.

_Greek?___

As the door creaked open, the couple looked up, startled at the intrusion. Diana managed to catch Timeus before he fell over, and he protested loudly at the loss of his parents' attention. She handed him to the Green Lantern and stood in a single graceful movement. "My…Hawkgirl…is my mother here?"

Shayera nodded, then willed her lips to work, licking them before she spoke. "She's in the den."

Diana reached for her son, taking him from his father and balancing him on her hip. "I'd better get to her."__

"Should I…." the GL paused.

"I…John," Diana didn't quite know what to say, it seemed. "This is the first time I've seen her since…I mean, it might be strange, and…"

"Go," he said. "I'll join you in a few minutes."

She smiled at him, then turned and left the room.

Shayera tried to follow as quickly as possible, embarrassed about intruding on so private a moment, all thoughts of talking to the Green Lantern forgotten…

"Shayera."

At the sound of his voice, she turned around and faced him, meeting his eyes unwillingly. His face, so animated a moment ago when he was playing with his son, suddenly looked tired and drawn. "We need to talk. Soon."

Shayera just stared at him. "You speak _Greek?" _

John looked confused; then his face cleared. "Diana taught me some during…our captivity and our journey home." He sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit. "It's important for her to expose her son to her language, and…well, there wasn't exactly much to do."

Shayera remained standing, and John looked at her. "Hawkgirl…Shayera…God. I've been imagining this moment for…months…when I'd be able to talk to you again, to tell you everything that's happened, and now that it's here, I-"

"It's strange. I understand." Shayera spoke in clipped, guarded tones. "I…I was surprised, to say in the least." She walked over to the bed and took a tentative seat on the edge, beside him.

"I'm sorry," he said, low.

"For what? It wasn't your fault." Shayera picked at a ball of lint that was clinging to Diana's quilt.

"You've been through a lot. I wish-"

"You've been through more." Hawkgirl met his eyes with sincerity.

John sighed heavily. "Shay…I've played this moment over and over again in my head since…since we got away, but now that it's here…" he paused again. "So much has happened."

What was the reason for the tired, almost vacant look in his eyes? Was he so altered, that he couldn't even talk to her?

Hawkgirl reached out and touched his cheek. "I love you, John." There. She'd said it, however hard or inappropriate it might be at the time…. The skin on his face was taut and warm, skin that clung to cheekbones that had become even more pronounced during his months of captivity.

She glanced down at the bed that they were now sitting on. It was rumpled, and the pillows were askew- had the Green Lantern spent the night here? It was only seven in the morning, after all…_And why didn't he say anything back when I said that I lo-_

"Shay, I've got to tell you something…"

He was interrupted when Diana stuck her head into the room. "John," she said, obviously unaware that she had interrupted anything, "can you come? My mother…"

"Oh. Right." John stood up, then glanced at Shayera. "I'll talk to you later," he whispered, then headed out after Diana.

Shayera sat there for a full minute, before folding her wings close to her side, and walking out, slowly.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The Green Lantern hurried after Diana, keeping up with her long-legged strides as she covered the hall in a matter of seconds. "What did your mother say?" he asked.

"Not much." Diana looked grim. "It was as if she was looking at a stranger, John."

"You _have _changed a lot." John took a sideways look at her. "Well, did she make any comments about the father of her first grandchild? Other than saying 'I told you so' for coming to man's world in the first place and getting yourself into this mess?"

Diana gave a wan smile at his dark humor. "I think she's still in shock."

They paused before the door of the den, and the GL suddenly reached out and took Diana's arm. "It's going to be okay. Okay?"

She smiled over her shoulder at him, and the two entered the room.

To tell the truth., the Green Lantern's first impulse was to laugh when he entered the room. Hippolyta was standing in the center of the floor, holding Timeus at arms length, studying him curiously, a bemused frown on her face. He gurgled and smiled politely at her, but when there was no response, he turned his attention to the medallion hanging round her neck from a thin, white-gold chain. _You'd think she's never seen a six-month old boy before, _he thought.

_Wait. She probably hasn't. _

John hid his smirk by stepping forward and gravely inclining his head in respect. "Your highness."

Startled by the intrusion, Hippolyta immeadiately drew Timeus close to her, and her pale blue eyes narrowed. "You are the Green Lantern."

"Yes."

"You were not with the others when my daughter brought teammates with her in the aid of Themiscyra."

_Yeah, when you kicked her out._"I was not fortunate enough to be part of that mission." John replied. "I had other duties."

Hippolyta gestured for Diana to take her son, which she quickly did. "My daughter informs me that you are the father of her son."

_"Diana," _John said carefully, "is correct."

"It was-"

"A forced conception, yes." John was getting impatient. "I'm sure you've heard this story before, Queen Hippolyta."

Something very much like a smile flickered over the older woman's face. "So you never bedded my daughter afterwards, in an attempt to-"

"Mother!" Diana's voice cut through the air like a knife. "I don't see the point of these questions, and I-"

"Please, Diana," the Queen said, still staring at the Green Lantern. Obviously she was the only person living that had the audacity- and the authority- to ever silence Diana. "I am speaking to the Green Lantern now…John Stewart, is it?"

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth.

"So?"

John felt the heat rise on his neck, rushing up to his face. "Mine and Diana's personal relationship has nothing to do with your being here," he said, coolly. "We need to know if you'll be able to give us any clues-"

"As to what happened." Hippolyta sighed and sat down, suddenly all business. "Have no fear, Mr. Stewart- I only wanted to test you. I honestly don't know what clues I can give you, but if I can help, I will."

"You were instrumental in helping us get out of the alternate universe Savage had us in." John rubbed his eyes. "The alternate you is really the reason we're standing here right now."

Hippolyta leaned forward. "I see…but, Mr. Stewart, may I have a few moments to speak to my daughter…alone?"

John's brows knitted together, but he nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Hippolyta's face softened; she turned to Diana, and smiled. "I like him, considering," she said. "And my grandson…" she reached for Timeus, taking him from her arms. She lay him on her lap, tickling his stomach, watching him laugh. "It's too bad he's a boy," she said, ruefully. "You named him well, Diana. A good Greek name, although I would never say _that _in front of that man, and-"

Diana's face had grown tighter and tighter with every word her mother spoke. "Don't speak about him like that," she said, coolly.

Hippolyta gave her daughter a sideways look. "He is a man, Diana. If you hadn't entered the world of men in the first place, this never would have happened, and-"

"John is the only man I trust," Diana said, tightly. "If it wasn't for him, I would be dead, now."

"If you had listened to me in the first place and stayed where you _belong, _this never would have happened!" Hippolyta stood to her feet, handing the child back to Diana, glaring down at her daughter form her full height of nearly seven feet. "Do you believe me _now?_"

But she stopped her, shocked.

Diana had began to cry.

Soundlessly, of course- she _was _an Amazon, after all- but she was crying, nevertheless. Crying for only the second time that Hippolyta had ever seen her shed a tear- the first time, when she left her presence, after being banned forever from her island home. Diana had tried to hide it from her, but she knew her too well, and it had broken her heart as well to see her daughter was so sad….

The world of men had done this to her, but she still thought it worth so much, enough to sacrifice her very livelihood to be a superhero…_why_?

She turned, looking at her silent daughter, narrowing her eyes. When she spoke, she somehow managed to inflict steel into her tone. "Look at you," she hissed. "Are you a warrior, or a child?"

"You don't know half of what I've been through, mother," Diana said, hoarsely. Her tears had began to abate, and Timeus was patting away at her wet face with his chubby hands, but her eyes were still flashing. "And the Green Lantern and I went through it, together. If you knew, you'd-"

"Great _Zeus_!" her mother actually uttered an oath, out of prayer, searching Diana's expression. "Do you love the man, child?"

Diana stiffened at her mother's direct question. "I don't owe you an explanation for anything I do. But…." she turned towards the door. "I'm going to call John in now."

Hippolyta sank down into her chair. "Please do," she said.

She was looking forward to hearing this story.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Outside, on the other side of the Watchtower, Shayera was wandering the halls.

Batman, of course, was on monitor duty, and thank God- Flash and Superman were gone, investigating some shady business dealings surrounding a Keystone City oil spill. She didn't think that she could deal with their good-natured banter- not while she was still so…so…

She didn't know _how _she felt. Not really. But all she remembered was- when she'd said she loved the GL, he'd said- not much at all.

And she'd seen the spark that entered his eyes when Diana entered the room…she hadn't wanted to admit she saw it, but she _had. _It was _there._

Choking back a sob, Hawkgirl sunk to the floor in the hallway, grateful for the privacy, grateful to have just a few moments to herself, just to cry…_I shouldn't be so selfish, _she berated herself. _Diana and John have been through far much than you've been through, even now._

That's when she realized that she'd never felt so alone in her entire life. She wanted to be strong, wanted to believe that everything was going to be all right…

But why, when something so wonderful had happened to her, did it have to be taken away so abruptly? First Katar, and now John….

Just as Shayera was about to cave, to give in to her grief, she saw a shadow fall across the hall, across her wings, which were wrapped around her. She unfolded them slowly and peered out through the feathers.

"Batman?" she croaked.

Sure enough, the Dark Knight was standing over her, staring down at her with a distinct lack of expression in his gaze, as usual. "Hawkgirl. Are you…all right?"

"I…" Hawkgirl wiped her cheeks with shaky hands, willing herself to tell the lie. "Yes."

Batman's mouth curved, ever so slightly. "Then what are you doing sitting on the floor? Are you sick?"

Defeated, Hawkgirl could do little more than stare down at her hands.

Then, to her surprise, Batman looked down as if considering something, then lifted his cape and sat down on the floor, next to her. She was so shocked that she couldn't speak, at first. "What are you doing?"

Batman looked into her eyes, calmly. "You are one of the strongest additions to this team," he said. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. You can't let it get to you."

_To me?_Hawkgirl looked him in the eye. How could he have guessed her innermost thoughts…considering she'd been around the least amount time since the return of Diana and the Green Lantern?

Could he read her that well?

Batman unwittingly answered her question. "I observed you as you looked unfailingly for the Green Lantern and Diana, all last week. You're a valuable teammate and friend." The words hung in the air for a moment. "I just wanted you to know that."

Shayera tried to smile. "You were right there with me, Batman."

Batman looked trapped for a second; then he shrugged and spoke. "Diana and I had…something, I'll admit. But your case was different...it was real."

Hawkgirl stared deeply into the depths of his dark, unreadable eyes. His carefully controlled expression gave away nothing. Could he be possibly know what she was suffering…because he was going through the same thing?

_Impossible._He was Batman, the unreadable, unbreakable one, the Dark Knight. He couldn't feel that way about anyone…she bent her head, not wanting to meet his gaze any longer, feeling hot tears slide down her cheeks once more.

That's when she felt a large, muscular arm, creeping its way around her shoulder. _What? _

She turned and looked at Batman. He had an expression on his face that she'd never seen before…complete and total sympathy. And empathy.

An expression that totally broke down her defenses.

She didn't speak. She didn't even cry. She merely leaned into him, pressing her cheek against his chest, nestling into his warmth, accepting the comfort that he was offering her.

His arms dropped around her waist, and he pulled her closer, burrowing his chin in her hair, eyes closed, not moving, not speaking.

Maybe the embrace was to comfort him just as much as it was her…

Or maybe not.

**I think that a lot of you will be confused by the sudden bond that the GL and Di seem to have, but you'll see why in the next chapter, when the entire story of their escape is relayed to Hippolyta…. Please review!**


	6. Past experiences

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Boldface detonates flashbacks. Okay? Got it? Good.**

Shayera didn't know how much time had passed when Batman finally released her. He loosened his grip on her waist and placed a hand on her shoulder, effectively separating them.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked. His voice was unusually low, and slightly husky.

She gave him a wan smile and moved her wings slightly outward, giving him room to move. "I'll survive." She looked into his face as he stood, but his expression was unreadable. _Big surprise._She _knew _she'd heard a tremor in his voice when he spoke to her, though. The Bat, with feelings? Amazing. And no doubt, Diana, being…Diana, had let him know in no uncertain terms what she felt about a relationship with him.

_At least he talked to her, _Hawkgirl thought. _That's a hell of a lot more than I did with John._

As he moved silently down the hall, she called after him. "Where are you going?"

He paused and turned. His steely expression was back. "To…I want to investigate more on the Vandal situation. And find him, if I can."

Hawkgirl stood, her feathers barely rustling. "Take me with you."

Batman shook his head. "No. you need to sleep." He glanced at her stooped shoulders, her drooping, ruffled wings. "You've done enough. And technically, we've got our teammates back, safe and sound- the immediate problem has been taken care of. Get some rest."

Hawkgirl smirked. _This guy really doesn't know me. _"Trust me, I need to get my mind off…everything, okay? Don't make me beg."

Batman tilted his head, considering. He wanted to go to the Batcave, which might present a problem identity-wise…and he wanted to be alone for a while, to pore over the Vandal case, to work out a strategy for solving it, on thinking the whole situation through…by himself.

By himself.

As he stared deep into the bottle-green eyes of the young woman standing in front of him, he signed inwardly. Joining the Justice League had been a mistake. He knew that now. Being part of a team meant that you became…attached to people, and when _that _happened, complications always arose. Big complications, that often resulted in the most private areas of your life being broken into.

Would he have ever been as mad as to do what he'd done with Diana, had he distanced himself that night, like he always did?

Now, he wished he had.

Unwilling to dwell upon the question, Batman turned with a swish of black cape and said over his shoulder, "Come on. You're driving."

She followed him, the first glimmer of a smile that he'd seen in days on her face.

His last fleeting thought was that it might not be so bad to have her along, after all.

* * *

On the other side of the Watchtower, locked up in the den, Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern were still in a meeting with the Queen, telling her all that had happened.

After a short period of silence, broken only by Timeus' gurgles, the Green Lantern began to speak, taking his son on his knee.

"This is what happened…."

**Six months into their captivity, John and Wonder Woman were still alive, much to their surprise.**

**Vandal seemed to be making good on the statement that he wanted to keep them "very much alive," despite the fact that John's escape attempts wrecked pure havoc in the small enclosure nearly every evening…and he had the scars on his back, chest and upper abdomen to prove it. He had been entangled with the gigantic barbed-wire fence surrounding the place more times than he cared to imagine, and androids followed his every move. If the place was like a fortress before, it was impenetrable now. **

**Except for these small…interruptions, the GL and Diana had fallen into a routine of sorts, headed by the ever-present, ever smirking Vandal, always armed with that damned detonator. The scars from where he'd put the implants were growing faint, proof of the amount of time they'd spent there. **

**Their routine varied little from day to day. They were awakened promptly in the morning, and ushered to a room, where they were given a series of stretching and endurance exercises to do for two hours, tightening and releasing various muscles. **

**Even for Diana, who still had her powers, this was quite a feat, day after day, on an empty stomach. Then they were showed to the showers by Vandal's ever-present androids, and to a breakfast of grain-bread, butter, and a thick, oatmeal-like porridge fortified heavily with cream and sugar. A special "vitamin blend," Vandal called it.**

**After this, they went to the lab, and were subjected to intensive testing. Blood, urine, hair and sweat samples were taken and tested. They were asked to run on treadmills, to lift weights. Vandal subjected them to IQ, psychological and endurance tests. It wasn't, John thought irritably, much different from being in the Marines.**

**After time in the lab, they were shipped off for their second, midmorning meal- usually bread, fruit, cheese and cold meat. Then they were sent off to do weight training. Vandal had steadily been increasing the amount of weight that each of them trained with, and both their bodies were beginning to show the effect. John grew leaner, harder, stronger, and even without his ring, began to show a strength that was nearly supernatural in itself. Wonder Woman's already impressive muscles took on an unbelievable sharpness and cut.**

**Next was the heaviest meal of the day- usually a stew, a thick stew fortified with barley, lentils and meat, along with of course- more bread. This they choked down under the watchful eyes of Vandal and his androids, who hovered over them, making sure that each of them ate at least two servings- three, if Vandal was in a particularly sardonic mood. Then came sleep, a long two-hour nap. The final training of the day- and the most intense- was done after "naptime." **

**It consisted of various outdoor activities that varied from running an enormous- hundred-yard obstacle course to swimming dressed in full armor, to various battle training with ancient, heavy, blunted weapons. After that was a light dinner of meat and vegetables- and then a light workout before sleep.**

**John was the most agitated, always looking for a way to escape, threatening not to eat anything at first, openly defying Vandal in any and every way- Wonder Woman's calm demeanor frustrated him even more as the months began to drag.**

**"Don't you _want _to get out of here?" he'd spat at her one day, about three weeks after their initial capture, as she was cleaning him up after a particularly messy run-in with the fence, his seventh escape attempt that week. Vandal, as usual, had made him complete his exercises, still covered in grime and blood. "What is wrong with you? And you still have your powers, too…this isn't like you, Diana."**

**Diana shrugged, fixing her eyes on his bruised back, which she was sponging off with iodine. He wasn't even wincing. "I…I have no idea what is to be done. We're in an alternate universe, John. You know that. We have no idea what's out there, and-"**

**"Spare me that foolishness," John reached behind him and snatched the iodine-soaked sponge from her hand, wiping it over his cuts himself, gritting his teeth against the pain. He threw the sponge impatiently to the floor of their tiny dorm-style room and whirled around to face his teammate. "Diana. I'll ask it again. What is _wrong _with you?"**

**He'd asked he this question many times before, but was always answered by an incredibly…defeated look in her eyes. Like she didn't even want to fight. He tilted her chin and looked at her. Her face was blank, unreadable.**

**"Diana. God." He said aloud. What had Vandal _done _to her? He remembered the night that they had arrived, waking up shackled to the wall. Diana had already been awake when he came to. What had…what could have Vandal done to her beforehand? **

**And if he had done something, why wasn't Diana telling him?**

**That had been months ago, though.**

**And now, John felt himself growing just as complacent as she. It was almost as if…almost as if he didn't care anymore.**

**"Six months," he muttered to himself.**

**"What?"**

**John looked over his shoulder at the intrusion. Diana had appeared in the doorway of their small room, where he was in the process of getting dressed for breakfast. Their android would be calling on them- soon. He reached for the simple gray cotton shirt that he now thought of as part of a jail uniform.....**

** Before he pulled it over his head, he studied his upper body in the fuzzy mirror image on the wall. From looking at himself and from Vandal's testing, he could probably safely say that his body fat was at less than one percent; he was all muscle, now, and scars now crisscrossed his chest and back, both from training and escape attempts. "I said, six months." He pulled the garment over his head and glanced at Diana. "That's how long we've been here, Diana." He had been scratching out the days on the wall since day one. "That is, if this freaking place even _goes_ by months…." He sat down on his bed, burying his face in his hands**

**How easy it would be just to give up, as Diana had…**

**"The worst thing is," he said, looking down, "is that we still don't know why we're here." Sure, Vandal had blathered on and on about the perfect human race that first day- God, how long ago that seemed-!- but he had never mentioned it again, instead concentrating on his intense testing and training of the two of them. And the last time the Green Lantern had tried to escape, he'd been beaten by Vandal's androids, so savagely that Diana had been afraid for his life. "He must want to use us for some experiment…but what? And when?"**

**"We've talked about that," Diana said, wearily. "Many times before." She sat down on the floor, dressed in her gray cotton, hair pulled back tightly. Her face was wan and pale. "I haven't the least idea." **

**John looked at her, feeling a sudden measure of concern. "Di, you okay?" She had always been quiet since the beginning of their ordeal, but seemed healthy enough. Today, she looked almost sick. It was strange, seeing his usually strong, independent, willful teammate like this…maybe he should have been paying more attention to her…he felt another surge of hatred towards Vandal. _Thank God it was Diana and not Shayera, though._ He shook the thought from his head, quickly. He'd learned to not think about her in the first few weeks of his captivity- if he did, he'd surely go crazy. Would he ever see her again?**

**He refused to consider that possibility. He _would _see her again. No matter the cost…**

**Diana's answer broke his thoughts. "I'm fine." She got to her feet in one graceful motion. "Let's go. Vandal will be ready for us, soon."**

**

* * *

**

**"John?" **

**The Green Lantern rolled over in bed and grunted, more than a little cranky. "What?"**

**"Are you sleeping?"**

**"Obviously not, since I'm talking to you." He sat up and lighted a candle by his bedside, squinting into the wan light. Diana was sitting up in her bed already, staring at her hands. The expression on her face was…bemused. He furrowed his brow. "What's the matter?"**

**"I don't know," Diana said, quietly. "I just feel so tired."**

**The GL leaned back into his pillow. "You're probably just worn out," he said. "That bastard had us running up and down all day, and…." He gritted his teeth at the memory, and his hands clenched involuntarily. "God. I don't even _need _my ring. Just let him take out these freaking implants, and give me one clear shot at his head, and-" he glanced at Wonder Woman and paused. "What's the matter, woman?"**

**She shrugged.**

**"Well, you woke me up, so it must be serious." _And she's not spazzing out about my calling her 'woman'…._ He climbed from his bed and made his way to her side of the room. "Do you feel nauseous or anything?"**

**She shook her head.**

**"Fever?"**** Without thinking, he reached out and touched her arm. It was warm.**

**"I…I don't think so."**

**"Maybe it's the room." He sat down on the edge of her bed, suddenly feeling more than a little warm himself. He called for the resident android- one was always behind the door. "Hey, Jeeves! Could we get a little AC in here?" he wiped his forehead with the hem of his t-shirt. **

**There was no answer.**

**"I wonder what's going on," he muttered. "Metalhead never failed to show up before." He went to the door, and tried it. It was locked. He turned back to Diana, who was now wiping prespration from her face and neck. "You really are sweating up a storm."**

**"So...tired all of a sudden…" Wonder Woman took to the air and hovered, but she seemed to float sideways for a moment, not quite on balance. The GL made a move as if to catch her, but she managed to stumble back to her bed, slumping onto her side. Really worried now, John wiped the sweat off of her as best he could, removing the heavy blanket from the bed and leaving only the light linen sheet underneath. **

**"Six months, John."**

**"What?" John looked up from where he was rearranging her bedclothes on the floor.**

**"Six months. We've been here six months." She began to shiver, in spite of the fact that she was still sweating. "I…I've been of no use to you. I'm sorry…"**

**John stopped what he was doing and looked at the shivering woman on the bed. "What-?"**

**"Vandal…broke me. That first day." Diana swallowed visibly. "He said that he'd make it impossible for me to ever return to my former life, to ever be worthy enough to live with the Amazons again…." Her shaking had increased. "He said that he owned me…that he I was going to do what he wanted, that I was going to help him…"**

**"Diana?" John was bewildered by his teammate's disjointed speech. "Help him what?"**

**Diana stared up at him, her pupils bright and dilated, a brilliant blue against skin that had lost most of its tan hue during her months of captivity. Her face, opposed to the rest of her, was wet and clammy, but cool. He reached out and touched her face.**

**She jerked away from him. **

**"Di…" without thinking, he shortened her name. "What the hell did he do to you?" Some kind of…vicious manipulation, obviously. What else could make her act so weak?**

**He didn't listen for an answer, however. He was growing far too warm.**

**John pulled away from her and stood, yanking his shirt over his head. He made his way to the door, and tried it again. Still locked. He hit it with his fist in frustration. "What do you want us to do, Vandal? Bake?" he yelled, angry and frustrated.**

**"On the contrary, Mr. Stewart."**** Vandal's cool, cultured voice suddenly broke into the confines of the small room, startling John.**

**"Vandal!"******

**"Yes, indeed." Vandal's voice was so calm that John could just _picture _the bastard leaning back in a chair, his fingers steepled. "Who else would it be?"**

**"We need air!" snapped John. The heat was spreading upwards and now felt like it was penetrating his body. It was unbearable. "What are you up to now, you godamned, freaking-"**

**Vandal laughed- a long, hearty laugh that sent a shiver up John's spine, in spite of the fact that now he was burning _up. _When Vandal's last chuckle died away, he spoke again. "Mr. Stewart."**

**"What?"**

**"Are you a fan of the American show _Star Trek Voyager_?" **

**"What does that have to do with anything, you freak?" John demanded, fanning himself. He glanced back at Diana, who was taking in the proceedings with a slightly stunned look on her face. The thin cotton shirt she normally slept in was soaked through, sticking to her skin, which was now flushed from the intense heat.**

**"Patience, Mr. Stewart." Vandal sighed. "Anyway, the show is wonderful. I do love it so." **

**John didn't dignify him with a reply.**

**"Well," Vandal finally said, "I was intrigued by one of the concepts on the show. A character, a Mr. Tuvok, was Vulcan by birth, an alien race.**

**"In his race, every seven years or so, the male and females of the species suffer from a phenomenon called Pon Farr, commonly known as blood fever. This syndrome incites the same symptoms you are now feeling- intense heat in the body, a burning sensation on the skin's surface, mental distortion…" he paused, and John heard a click. _Is that sicko lighting a CIGAR?!?_**

**Vandal continued. "The condition eventually boils the blood, leading to the person's death, if the syndrome is not resolved. However, there is one solution that cools the blood fever."**

**He paused again, and John heard him exhale. Yes, he _was _smoking a cigar.**

**"Mate or die."**

**John's brain, addled by the heat, barely registered the man's words. "_What?" _he hissed, too overcome to shout. Behind him, he heard Diana moan, and cry out in Greek, probably to the gods. "Hera…" she whispered through barely parted lips...**

**Vandal smirked audibly. "It's a reproductive trait in all Vulcans. Anti-pheromones released during mating cool the blood fever, and cure the patient. It ensures that the race keeps reproducing." He took a moment to give a discreet cough. "I managed to fuse several elements that produced the same effect in human beings, which was put in your food this evening. Your training was to ensure that you would be…strong enough for the…ordeal you'll go through tonight. Pon Farr can make the mating rather…violent, and repeated." His tone and words somehow left a sinister tint to the air. "Shouldn't have taken seconds on the pot roast, eh, Mr. Stewart?"**

**"You…." John was speechless. And growing hotter. He glanced at Diana, who had slid off the bed and was creeping forward on the rug. The expression in her eyes was as shocked as he felt, although she said nothing. Her skin had flushed an even brighter hue during the few seconds he and Vandal had been speaking. Her body was burning up, too. From the inside. And according to Vandal….**

**"You sick bastard!" John hissed. With the little strength he had left, threw back his head and hurled some of the foulest names he'd picked up during his years in the Marines, and then some. When he'd run out of breath, hanging on to the door gasping for air, Vandal came back on, sounding bored.**

**"Control yourself," he said, coolly. "You'll need your strength."**

**"I'll never do that!" John was beyond disgusted, despite his discomfort. "And neither will Diana. You'd better give us an antidote now, or you won't have any test subjects in the morning."**

**"I'd rather die!" This came from Diana, a spar of her old self finally coming through.**

**Vandal laughed. _Laughed._**

**"The fever will reach your brain in a matter of minutes, if it isn't there already," Vandal said, softly. "You'll no longer have any control over your actions, my friend. It will be as if you were unconscious. You will mate. She will conceive. And after a little genetic fine-tuning by me, of course-" he paused dramatically. "I will have my wonder child." **

**"Why can't you create the kid _yourself_, Savage? Immortality making you shoot blanks?" John, in spite of the intense weakness and throbbing beginning in his head, still managed to make a vicious crack. "Your suckers go bad around the time of Cesar the Great?" H heard Vandal suck in his breath and felt a sudden surge of satisfaction that he'd managed to make the man angry.**

**"No," breathed Diana. It was the last words she would utter that night. She stumbled forward and fell against John's bare chest. Her skin was just as hot, and it was as if the two had fused together. He struggled in vain to push her off, and she managed to brace her hands against his chest, separating them. _Help me resist, _her eyes begged.**

**"Sleep tight," Vandal said, and the room was silent.**

**John turned around and faced Diana, duly aware of the hot, stabbing sensation racing its way up his neck. "Diana," he said, hoarsely, "We can fight this…" but as the sensation crept higher and higher, he knew otherwise. He took one final long, stubborn step away from Diana…and then felt heat, hot, searing, overpowering heat envelope his head, his mind…he had no feeling, save for the feeling of heat, and Diana's skin, and his skin, and touch…**

**…and then, he knew no more.**

* * *

"Hawkgirl?"

At the sound of Batman's voice, Hawkgirl looked down from her current position above Wayne Manor. She and Batman had taken the Javelin to Earth, but as soon as they re-entered the atmosphere, she asked him to allow her to fly after the Javelin. In spite of her extreme exhaustion, she felt like flying, like stretching her wings for while. Batman obligingly opened the hatch for her and she took off, spreading her wings. It took a couple of hours to reach the Manor, due to Hawkgirl's slower flying speed, but Batman needed time to think, anyway.

Hawkgirl landed, folding her now-air-ruffled feathers close into her side. She'd deal with them later.

Batman steered the Javelin into a large steel enclosure that looked that it was made especially for that purpose, then brought her into a passage that led directly from the wall. The hallway was cool, and dark- and when they emerged from it into a brightly lit laboratory, Hawkgirl had to blink.

So this was Batman's famous lair.

The laboratory was impeccably clean, spacious, and stocked with every piece of machinery and equipment that any detective or scientist could probably want. Cabinets and iceboxes lined the walls, some marked with biohazard signs. There was a small table furbished with two chairs, and two lab coats and sets of goggles- one smaller than the other. Shayera walked over to where the coats hung on the wall, fingering the smaller set. "Robin's?"

"Yes," Batman said, shortly. He was beginning to regret bringing her here. It was almost…tainting his sanctuary, in a way, to have anyone here other than Robin…he shook his head to clear it. What was done was done. "Putt them on. They're small, but-" he glanced at her. "You're not that much bigger than Robin, so they'll do."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she mumbled. After all, she was in HIS house. She pulled her mask off, and placed the goggles on her head. When she turned around, she saw him staring at her, a slightly bemused look on his face.

"What?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"I…never mind." He pulled on his own lab equipment and went back to the Javelin, taking a bag he'd left there. When he returned, Hawkgirl was pulling on the lab coat, careful of her wings, folding them close to her body.

"Does that hurt?" he ventured to ask. She looked as if she was crushing them.

"I…what…oh!" Hawkgirl caught his meaning. "No, it doesn't. they're pretty flexible."

Batman nodded, feeling slightly awkward.

It was Hawkgirl who broke the silence. "So. What are we doing here?"

Batman jerked back to action. "I have…some forensics from Diana and John that I took when they…when they returned. I have samples from the baby as well." He saw Hawkgirl's face cloud slightly, but she said nothing, only looked up at him. Her eyes were magnified by the goggles. "We need to examine the samples for any forensic clues as to where they've been and-"

"I know." Hawkgirl cut him off. "I'm a detective too, remember?"

"Yes." Of course. She had been a member of the Thangerian police force and a detective as well. Then he narrowed his eyes. "How did you know about me being a detective?"

She shrugged. "Common knowledge."

Batman shook his head and began to lay out the samples. _Maybe my life isn't as private as I think it is._

Hawkgirl moved next to him, intent on the samples he was laying out. "We need to test for radiation poisoning," she said, calmly. "It must have taken a great deal of energy to bring them back. And viruses Savage may have planted in their blood. Double check on the baby's urine and blood for that as well. We also need to see if…there's been any evidence of genetic manipulation." She looked up at him for his approval.

He nodded, dumbly, then found his voice. "Yes. We also need to see of there's anything…left in their blood form the agent that Vandal used to make them…to make them…"

"Screw." Hawkgirl's voice was flat. "Let's get started."

Review- y'all know I THRIVE on reviews! Update soon!


	7. Narrations

**Disclaimer: **I own nada.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Savage is one sick, sick mofo.

**Once again, bold type detonates flashback. **

When the Green Lantern had finished the first portion of his story, his voice had broken down considerably. Diana clutched her son closer to her- and didn't seem able to say a word, either. Hippolyta arched her long, slender neck, looking at him with new respect.

"It must have been very hard of you to share that with me," Hippolyta said, softly. To their surprise, she didn't look shocked- only tired and very, very sad. "There is great wickedness in the world of men. I tried to keep my daughter sheltered, but..." she shook her head, still speaking about Diana as if she were not in the room. "She is naïve.... she _was_ naïve."

John looked her in the eye, steadily. "She is one of the strongest women I know."

Hippolyta nodded. Then she held out her hands. "May I?"

Surprised, Diana handed over Timeus without comment. The boy regarded Hippolyta gravely for a minute, and then broke into laughter, his face dimpling mischievously. She looked surprised, then laughed in return. His parents watched them quietly.

Hippolyta ran her long, slender fingers through the baby's tight curls, and he reached up to her in response, trapping her fingers in his tiny hands. "Can someone so beautiful come from such a heinous situation? He is blessed by the gods." She looked over his head at them. "Please continue."

John looked at Diana.

She nodded, and began to speak.

**The first sound that the Green Lantern heard when he finally came to was the sound of groaning...then he realized it came from himself, from his own throat...which now felt like it was on fire...**

**He attempted to open his eyes, to move his limbs. But he couldn't. It was as if he was pinned down...**

**By sheer will, he managed to straighten out his legs, but they felt unusually heavy. He frowned. What the-!**

**Then his legs hit what felt like...another set of legs. Long. Smooth. Hairless. A woman's undoubtedly, but not Shayera's. They were much too long. And his right...shoulder was feeling awfully heavy, as well...he forced his eyes open, this time. **

**A head was resting on his shoulder, and his chest was covered with a pool of long, dark hair. _What?_ A body was half-draped over his. Undoubtedly female, for that matter. And undoubtedly...naked, from the feel of it.**

_**What??**_

**John sat up abruptly, dumping the woman haphazardly off of him, onto the floor. In one blurry image, he took in the small room. The twin beds. The bedding, and clothing, some shredded, now scattered about. One of the bedsteads was smashed, as if there had been...a fight of some sort...and speaking of fights, his ribs were _killing _him. **

**Then, the events of the previous evening came back with a rush.**

**John froze, afraid to move, afraid to even _breathe. _What had happened? His throbbing head wouldn't let him remember...and did he really want to know? Something told him he didn't....**

"**John?"**

**He straightened up and looked down, directly into Diana's blue eyes. They looked cloudy, dazed- and just as confused. "John?"**

**John swallowed and shook his head, trying to clear it. "Diana..." he straightened up completely. "What the hell happened here last night..."**

**Diana, however, was focused on his ribs. "What..." she reached up and touched his side, the side closest to her, and he looked down. He was completely naked. Dark purplish-black bruises lined his sides and shoulders, and there were scratches on his chest and lower back- some were rather deep, and still covered over with encrusted blood...a disturbing evidence of passion, almost as if they had been made by.... **

**Nails. **

**A woman's nails.**

**He backed away from her, quickly covering himself with a large piece of white cotton lying nearby on the floor- a sheet. He wound it around his waist. "Oh, God..." he glanced at Diana, who was sitting up, now, stark naked as well. She had made no move to cover herself, and she still looked slightly dazed. "Diana...Princess." **

**Did she even understand what had happened...what _might _have happened? **

**She was sometimes so naïve about some things...and he knew nothing about her...past relationships. She'd been on an all-female island until _last year, _for goodness' sake. God forbid he be the first man that she actually had ever...he closed his eyes at the thought, his headache intensifying, fighting nausea.**

_**Please, God, don't let it be true...**_

**But, even as the GL closed his eyes tightly, briefly, he knew that was impossible. He exactly knew what had happened, although he didn't remember a moment of it. The smell in the room was unmistakable. Heavy, sultry musk, sweat, a hint of female, of male scent...it was unmistakable. And it wasn't a strange scent to him.**

**And from the look of terror slowly dawning in Diana's eyes, it wasn't unusual to her, either. She looked around at him, at the room...**

**And she screamed.**

**The GL tensed immediately at the sound of her voice, his training taking over in an instant. He leaped over to her and attempted to cover her mouth with his hand. "Diana- please be quiet! We have to-" **

**She elbowed him in the ribs, making him fall backwards, painfully. "Don't you touch me!" she hissed, her eyes a wide, bright contrast against her now paper-pale skin. She folded her arms over her chest, protectively. "I'll kill you if you touch me!" **

"**Diana..." he winced. "Please. We have to find out what happened, and-" was she injured at all? From the distance he was at, he could make out faint bruises on her back and legs, but saw nothing that looked _too _serious. All modesty forgotten, he stood and attempted to move towards her again. "Diana. Please, let me at least see if you're injured, and-"**

"**I said, stay _away from me!" _Diana covered herself as best she could with her hands, struggling to her feet, taking in deep, ragged breaths. The GL could only watch her from a distance. "Princess, breathe!"**

**She ignored him and headed for the door, struggling with the lock. In one adrenaline-filled motion, she wrested the lock off the door and stumbled out into the hall. **

**She nearly collided with Vandal.**

**Vandal was leaning on the wall in the hallway, that ever-present smirk on his face. He took in Diana's dishevelment and state of undress with a single glance. "Slept well, dear?" He chuckled. "Well, actually, you didn't. My potion worked well- too well. I was actually afraid one of you would kill the other at the height of your-"**

**All the blood drained from John's head in that single instant. "You _watched _the whole time?" and both nausea and humiliation hit him simultaneously, suddenly, with deadly intensity. He gripped the wall next to him for support.**

"**Of course," Vandal replied smoothly, as if he was answering to an enquiry about the weather or something equally nonchalant. "And believe me, it was _not _that enjoyable, but I needed to see the results of my little...experiment. It was actually quite liberating, in a fashion, and..."**

"**You sick son of a..." the Green Lantern couldn't even complete his sentence. He was still fighting down the bile threatening to rise in his throat.**

**With a feral scream of rage, Diana leapt at him. _"What did you do?"_**

**Even the Green Lantern stepped back, and a look of real fear crossed Savage's face. After Diana's complacency those past weeks, her sudden fury was as terrifying as it was amazing. **

**Savage snapped his fingers, retreating quickly, and a group of four androids moved in from their places in the hall, two taking Diana's legs, two taking her arms. She twisted abruptly to the right, wrenching out of their grasp, ripping the arms out of two of them, sending sparks dancing across the floor. She reached out and picked up the broken arms, then slammed them into the two remaining androids holding her legs. Now free, she advanced on Savage, but six other robots had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. She made quick work of them, too, looking more and more like her old self as metal exploded around her.**

**Vandal arched his brows in real surprise, but he acted quickly. He commanded another robot. "Get the man!"**

**The Green Lantern made a run for it and fought savagely, managing to seriously damage a couple, but without his ring he was no match for the machines- and Diana was busy stalking Vandal. They had him in a grid-iron lock in seconds, tightening their grip around his throat. He began to gag, struggling for air.**

"**Princess Diana!" Savage called from the safety of the other side of the hall. "Stop assaulting my droids! I have your teammate- and if you don't stop, I will kill him at once."**

**Diana, who was about to haul one of the droids clean through the wall, paused and turned around, slowly. Vandal was smiling.**

"**Now, put the robot down."**

**Diana met Lantern's eyes, and did so, slowly.**

"**Good girl." He glanced at the droids holding Lantern. "Hold him. Kill him if I give the order." He walked over to Diana, where she was standing amid the remains of his guards, her chest heaving, her face flushed with fury. He gave her a competuous look. "Cover yourself," he sneered, handing her his coat.**

**She spat in his face.**

**He didn't even blink. "Suit yourself." He snapped his fingers again, and a droid from his seemingly-endless army appeared once again. "Escort the lady to the room we have prepared for her," he said, coolly. He walked up to Diana, whose defiance hadn't abated in the slightest. "Hold her for a second. I want to talk to her." The androids did so.**

**Vandal's half-smirk, half-smile appeared on his face once again, this time with the addition of a glint in his eye that made the Green Lantern shiver, in spite of himself. Vandal stepped forward, up to Diana, and laid his right hand on her bare abdomen.**

"**Please take care of yourself," he said, his near-whisper sounding like a roar in the silence of the hall. "You wouldn't want to harm the child you carry." He grazed the skin with his fingertips, then looked into her eyes- and smiled again.**

**The Green Lantern knew that the look that covered her face at that moment would haunt him for the rest of his life. She seemed to fold into herself- no, to _crumble, _in a way. The little color left in her cheeks drained away, and she looked as pale as death. She bowed her head, an in an instant her face was hidden from the GL, shrouded in a curtain of dark hair.**

**She had never felt so violated before...and in that instant she knew that she would always feel naked...and filthy. For the rest of her life.**

"**Take her away." Savage ordered.**

**

* * *

**

****

_****_

_**We have to get out of here.**_

**The Green Lantern sat in the confines of a small room where he'd been put after Diana had been taken away, leaning against the wall, shutting his eyes tightly, resting his head against his knees. _We have to get out of here. I have to get _her_ out of here._**

**In the months that they'd been in Savage's captivity, the Green Lantern had seen the furthest extent of human wickedness possible, at least in his own opinion. _He doesn't even see us a human, I think. _He shuddered at the memory of their last meeting with Vandal and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. _The man is sick. And powerful._**

**He and Diana had been separated, Diana taken to an undisclosed location somewhere in the building, while he had been locked back into their bedroom. Mercifully, it had at least been cleaned before he'd been placed back there. An escape attempt resulted in a brutal beating that left his right arm dangling and useless, aching profusely.**

**Vandal had shown up minutes later.**

**Ignoring the hatred that flashed from the Green Lantern's eyes, he examined the arm and bound it up with ointment and a bandage. "Not broken or sprained, only badly bruised," he commented, free to move around due to the androids that flanked him, watching John carefully. "Take care of yourself, Mr. Stewart. There is a probability that the princess did not conceive, despite my earlier words. I may be in need of your services again." **

**The Green Lantern stared at him, silently. If he could have killed him at that moment, he would have done it. "Where is Diana?" he asked tightly.**

**Savage didn't answer him- he merely left the room. **

**John had hit the wall in frustration, and now he was sitting against the wall, too angry for words. He was so worried about Diana that he felt sick to his stomach. Where _was _she- and what was Vandal doing to her? And if she was really- he swallowed again, painfully. What kind of child could come from such a union?**

**_That is, if she's even pregnant. After all, I'm still alive, and Vandal mentioned that he might have to..._**

**The Green Lantern shook the thoughts from his head, concentrating instead on making his escape. There had to be a way...**

**And all of a sudden, he had it. **

**Why hadn't he tried it before? And it was so simple...would it really work?**

**He had to try. If anything else, it would get him another beating, at worst. He glanced at the scars on his upper body and smiled, darkly. It wouldn't make that much of a difference if they did. He dressed and waited for the droid.**

**The droid came, opening the door. The GL's afternoon meal was on a tray he carried- the GL hadn't been allowed out of his room, even for meals- and he held it out.**

**John moved towards him, advancing slowly, as if he was tired, or still reeling from his injuries. As he moved, he carefully scanned the droid's body. It was rather crudely made, he thought, considering Vandal's other...scientific advancements in the universe. His eyes moved up and down the droid's body, looking for the vent that would lead to all the machinery inside..._God, I wish I had listened a little harder at Batman and J'onn's stupid electronics seminar..._he located it, and saw a tiny, flashing red light. He held his breath involuntarily as he held out his arms for the tray. _Got to time it...just right..._**

**In one smooth, seamless moment, he grabbed the glass of water in his left hand and a steaming bowl of soup in the other, then tossed them both on the vent in quick succession, and then ducked.**

**The droid went spectacularly, predictably wild. Garbled sounds emitted from its voice box, and it began to spin like a top. The Green Lantern picked up the small nightstand table, hitting the droid repeatedly until it was a pile of mangled, smoking metal. He eyed the door, which was gently swinging open. Freedom at last...**

**Ducking out into the hall, he made his way down, past the doors that housed the morning workout room and the bathroom, being careful to avoid the security camera's periodic sweeps. The layout of the building was fairly simple, but he knew that wherever Vandal was hiding Diana had to be in a place that the two of them previously had no access to. **

**He slipped through the hall quickly, as if in a fog, barely taking in the hall that he'd walked so many times. He made his way to Vandal's lab and opened the door, sticking his head in the room, looking around cautiously.**

**The room was completely empty.**

**He pushed the door open all the way, almost afraid to do so. Where were the liquids, the vials, the potions? Where were the examining beds? The ever-present droids? **

**The entire placewas too quiet.**

**John crept into the room, dumbfounded. "Where is she?" he looked around once more. The place was sterile, and smelled of fresh paint. There was no evidence that there had ever been a lab- Vandal had covered his tracks well. _Maybe I should have followed the android instead of killing him._**

**Hesitantly, not knowing what else to do, he touched the walls one by one, pushing on bricks and panels. _This is stupid. This only works in movies and dumb TV kids' spy shows..._**

**The wall gave way, suddenly, and he fell forward, startled.**

**_Well, this entire experience has been pretty surreal...and it is Vandal's funhouse... _he thought in a mode of dark humor. He moved forward, cautiously.**

**The now-open panel led into a small, cramped, dark passageway, totally dark. It smelled fairly musty, and he heard scrabbling sounds that he was pretty sure didn't come from him. Rats. Wonderful. Even in custom-made timelines, the nasty little things existed.**

**The Green Lantern kept moving, his wide shoulders barely fitting through the narrow passage. He took a deep breath, squeezed through- and just when he thought he couldn't move any further, saw a light. He bent and reached for it-**

**Then he tumbled forward as the passage suddenly widened..**

**For an instant, the GL didn't know whether he was on his head or his heels. He tumbled forward, gained momentum as he slid and finally, struck something hard. He groaned, rolled over, sat up, and opened his eyes.**

**The sight before him made him draw in his breath.**

**Diana was laying almost directly at his eye level, flat on her back, on a hospital bed, a cotton sheet pulled up to her chin. Her eyes were closed, but from the rise and fall of her chest, he could tell that she was still alive, at least. He crept forward, afraid to touch her. "Di?"**

**Wires and tubes were connected to her head, some to her neck, some nestled in the depths of her hair. He glanced at a monitor to her right- her heartbeat, it looked like. It was steady, consistent. Wires connected to various other pieces of machinery disappeared underneath the bedsheet, and she had an IV needle in her arm, staining the skin with a large, blue bruise.**

**He swallowed and looked around. The large room was empty, save for Diana and her bed- and what looked like a medical cabinet under the bed.**

"**Diana?" he spoke directly into her ear, then gingerly touched her cheek, avoiding the wires.**

**Her eyelids fluttered, and her heart rate increased slightly,**

**Encouraged, he leaned forward. "Princess. Wake up. Please. We're going to get out of here. Now."**

**Diana's eyelids fluttered again; then she opened her eyes. For a moment, the blue eyes looked hazy and out of focus; then she blinked, almost like a child would, and opened her eyes. They widened slightly at the sight of him. "Whaa-"**

"**Di," without thinking, John shortened her name. He grasped the sides of her face, looked into her eyes. "Diana. Listen to me. We have to get out of here. Is there a way out, and what are you connected to?"**

"**Go 'way," Diana mumbled, looking slightly frightened, and more than a little sleepy. She pushed him, weakly.**

"**No, no no no no no..." the GL shook her, gently. "You can't do this to me, Princess. Not now. Come on, we've got to get you out of here- what are you attatched to?"**

**Wonder Woman looked into his eyes and patted his cheek. "'S okay," she tried to reassure him.**

"**No, it's not," muttered the Green Lantern. "Oh God, oh God..." he looked frantically around the room. "Come _on, _Diana." He knelt, spotting a cabinet under the bed, opening it and rummaging through the contents. "Saline, water, morphine, adrenaline-" he held up the small bottle and regarded it for a second.**

**_Do or die. It's not like we could get into any more problems than we have already...._**

**Even so, he sent up a silent prayer, straightening up. _  
_****__**

**_Please let this work. _He uncovered her arm, yanked out the IV needle, wiped it off on his pants, and slipped it into the syringe screwed to the top of the bottle. Diana was watching him with bleary eyes.**

"**Lay down, Di." He quickly held her down with one hand, yanking her hospital-style gown down to her waist with the other. "Sorry."**

"**That's notsa good idée..." Diana protested drowsily, her head lolling back. She closed her eyes again.**

"**Mmhmm." The GL bit his lip, trying to ignore the sweat beading his forehead. _Please God, don't let me kill her..._he plunged the needle into her chest.**

**The effect would have been comical, had the situation not been so serious. Diana's eyes flew open and she sat straight up. "What-!" she glanced over, saw the GL, and hit him with all her strength, sending him flying across the room while she pulled her clothing back up around her shoulders.**

"**Diana- no!" John managed to regain his balance, stumbling back over.**

"**I'm _not _going to let it happen again!" she took another swing at him, and he ducked. "Stay away from me!"**

**John saw his chance, then leaped onto her, straddling her and holding her down as best he could, knowing that he was no match for pure Amazon strength. Luckily, she was still fairly weak. "Diana- listen to me!" he yelled as they struggled. "We're not under the influence of any drugs. I busted out of there, okay? We're going to escape. And you're coming with me. By God, you are, if I have to drag you every step of the way!"**

**When his speech was met by a slap, he shook her, frustrated. "Damn it, Diana!" he took her face in her hands, forcing her to look up at him. "_You've got to trust me! _Please!"**

**His last plea seemed to have some effect on her, because the crazed look left her eyes, and she began to breathe, heavily, holding tightly to the sides of her bed. When John realized that she had stopped hitting him, he slid off of her and to the side. "Breathe, Diana. Breathe," he admonished, worried that her outburst might react with the adrenaline in a negative manner. Her heart rate, he noted, was going off the charts.**

**Diana too in one last, shaky breath, before looking down and lowering her gown. A needle was still sticking out from the middle of her chest. She looked at it, then pulled it out. "What-?"**

"**Adrenaline," the GL answered, averting his eyes. "You were...not responding to me."**

"**He had me on a sedative." Diana dropped the needle on the ground and covered herself again, securing the ends of the cotton garment behind her neck. "I...tried to fight him at first."**

**John nodded and pulled the sheet down, taking in the wires connected to her arms and legs. "Do you know what these are?" he asked urgently.**

**Diana looked down. Then she began to pull out the wires, one by one.**

"**Are you sure-"**

"**It's okay. They are vitamins. Supplements. Help me." The two of them made quick work of the wires, and Diana was soon free. The GL lifted her gently from the bed to the floor, and as soon as her feet touched ground, she swayed slightly, clutching his arm. "I feel so..." without words, she began to cry.**

**John hurridly wiped her face. "Di. I'm sorry, and I know you've been through a lot, but right now we need to get the _hell _out of here, and-"**

**She nodded and pulled herself together, shuddering slightly. **

"**Do you know...how we can get out?" **

**It took her a bit of an effort to nod. "I think so. There is a passage that leads...outside..."**

**He nodded back. "Good. Any idea where Vandal and his droids are?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**That's funny- I thought he'd keep this place on lock." The GL looked around again. "One last thing." His eyes dropped down to his right thigh, and Diana instantly understood what he meant. "Your implant."**

"**Yes. I have no idea what it would mean if I escaped and Vandal decided to-"**

"**He took mine out." Diana lifted her gown just enough for him to see a fresh set of stitches, covered by tape and a gauze pad. "I think that he thought it would be a risk if I became..." she couldn't finish the sentence.**

**John ignored the implications of her words. "Did you see him while he was doing it?"**

**She nodded. "Yes, I was awake."**

**Without a word, the Green Lantern climbed up on the bed himself, and ripped the right leg of the cotton trousers he wore clear up to the thigh. "There are some scalpels in the lower cabinet, under your bed," he said through gritted teeth.**

**Diana's mouth fell open. "You can't be serious." **

"**I'm getting out of here today, Diana." He took her hands and looked into her eyes. "You saw him do it. You know how to take it out without...activating it."**

**Diana looked as if she wanted to protest, but she knelt and took the scalpels from under the bed. "It will be very painful. I have nothing to give you for the pain...and what if it bleeds too much?"**

"**I'm as good as dead either way," the GL said, impatiently. "Besides, I trust you. Do it!" he gripped the sides of the bed, mentally counting the minutes that had gone by. The longer they took, the more time Vandal would have to realize that they were...missing.**

**Diana bit her lip. For a moment, she didn't look like she was going to do it. But in a moment, she straightened her shoulders. Leaning down, she ripped a piece of cloth off the bedsheet and forced it into his mouth. "Bite down on this," she instructed. "It'll help with the pain. And whatever you do, don't move."**

**She regarded the now-light, thin scar on the muscular thigh on the bed, and took a deep breath.**

"**Do it," the GL said again. Then he closed his eyes.**

**Diana did her best, and tried to do her job as quickly as humanely possible. But by the time she had cut down through the layers of scar tissue, skin and one thin layer of muscle, found the implant, slipped her fingers into the open gash, cut the wires connecting it to the muscle under his skin, and pulled it out, her hands and forearms were slippery with blood, and the bed around the GL's leg was soaked. To his credit, he did not cry out once during the entire procedure, though sweat was pouring down his body at an alarming rate. Diana tossed the implant on the floor.**

"**Close it up," he hissed, too in pain to even see clearly.**

**Diana wiped her hands off on her sides, stuffed the wound with cotton dipped in the alcohol she found under the bed, and wrapped the entire wound tightly with the end of the bedsheet. "Are you all right?" she asked, regarding her now-groaning teammate.**

"**I've felt better," he said through gritted teeth. "Help me up, willya?" with her assistance, he struggled to his feet, then groaned again as his right leg buckled beneath him. "God." He cursed. "I feel as if it's been run over with a truck. No strength whatsoever..." he slumped against Diana, then took in her blood-smeared clothing and skin. His blood. He smiled, a sickly smile. "We look like we just stepped out of a horror movie," he joked.**

**Diana smiled, albeit a bit warily. "Can you...walk?"**

"**Do I have a choice?" the GL grimaced and began to walk, then nearly fell as Diana suddenly released him, a spark entering her eyes. "What?"**

**She turned and ran to a space on the wall, and began banging on it. "I know it's here..."**

"**Diana?" _Has she flipped her lid? _"We have to go!"**

**Diana kept hitting the walls.**

**The GL moved towards her. "What-"**

**The wall in front of her swung open, to his surprise, and Diana crawled in, then backed out, a triumphant look on her face. In her hands she held what looked like a large flashlight, her lasso, and...**

"**My ring!" forgetting his leg, the GL sprang forward, taking the precious piece of jewelry from Diana. He slid it on his finger, watching it glow. "How did you..."**

**Diana smiled, the first smile he'd seen on her face in six months. "I saw him...putting them there. This morning. I knew I didn't dream it!"**

"**It's working!" he glanced at the flashlight in her hand, while enjoying the strength running through his veins, straightning to his full height as the pain in his leg began to abate. Thanks to the ring, his leg was beginning to heal, already. "You have your lasso back, too. But what is-?"**

"**Oh," Diana. She held it up. "Some kind of charger." **

**The GL moved quickly to her side and took it from her. "It's...it's for the ring." The charger was a perfect replica of his power battery, only very, very crudely made. "But this is impossible!" he turned it over in his hand. "It cant power the ring unless it's from the Guardians..."**

"**Just take it along," Diana said, impatiently. "We don't have time." **

**The Green Lantern nodded, and closed his eyes. The ring flickered, and he frowned. "I can't get a uniform out of this- but I'll try that later." He tucked the battery under his arm. "Let's go!" he gingerly made a couple of beams, testing the ring. Diana tucked her lasso to her side. "The exit is this way," she said, pushing on another wall. It instantly opened, and...they found themselves outside, in a yard, facing a huge barbed-wire fence. **

**Vandal stood there, surrounded by his droids.**

**And he smirked.  
**

Had to end this here; was getting too long...more soon...please review! More on Di and John as well as the Bat and Shay to come....


	8. Narrations II

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and have no desire to. Well, except Donald Trumps bank accounts. And his penthouse. And his yacht. But I'm yammering. Let's get to the story.

**Rating:** PG-13.

"Hawkgirl."

The sound of Batman's low voice broke through the warm, fuzzy haze that clouded her brain. Where had his voice come from? She was _so _comfortable….

"Hawkgirl!" the voice was urgent, now, and louder. She blinked rapidly and opened her eyes, looking around in a daze at the lab table she had been sitting at until she fell asleep. The contents of the test tube she'd been holding were lying in a pool of broken glass. "Hunh?"

Batman scowled, handing her a roll of paper towels. "_Now _will you listen to me and take a break?"

A characteristically stubborn look crossed her face. "Look. I'm not going. If _you _don't need to sleep, then I don't, either." She got up as if to prove her point, but stumbled, knocking over another set of liquid-filled test tubes. Batman ran over in the most undignified manner, catching them just in time. He fixed her with one of his famous glares.

"Go. And. Rest." Wills clashed as stormy green eyes met steady blue ones.

Finally, Batman smirked. Yes, an actual smile, sardonic as it was. _She really is more like me than any of them. _He tilted his head to the side. "What will it take for you to take a break?"

Shayera's eyes narrowed, as if she suspected a trick. "I won't rest unless you do. Also, we still have testing to do on some of the samples, and-"

Batman held up his hands. "Fine. I'll take a rest."

"We have so much to do and so much to see, and…wait. What?"

"I said, I'll take a break. With you." Batman pulled off his lab coat and goggles, tossing them on the tabletop, beckoning her to do the same. "Come." He left the lab.

Dumbfounded, Shayera could only do what he said.

With a swoosh of his cape, Batman led her through a long hallway covered in wood and red plush into an enormous foyer, with a cool, white marble floor that somehow seemed to reflect an illusion of calmness and sterility throughout the entire manor. Batman reached for a light switch, and soft yellow light filtered down from an overhead chandelier.

"Master Bruce."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a thin, sprightly, elderly gentleman appeared from the shadows, his voice inflected with a definite, yet not overbearing, British accent. His sparse, salt-and-pepper hair was cut and arranged neatly, and he had a thin mustache. He wore a black suit that fit him impeccably.

"Hello, Alfred," Batman said. "This is Hawkgirl."

Alfred bowed slightly in her direction, taking in the young, wide-eyed woman without a change in expression. "The honor is mine, Madame." _She looks exhausted. Bone-weary. And not just physically, for that matter…_"I trust your journey here was not too taxing"

"Umm…" Hawkgirl didn't quite know what to say. "Nice to meet you, too. And you can call me Hawkgirl."

"Very well, Miss Hawkgirl."

Batman gave a barely noticeable smile, taking Hawkgirl's elbow and gently steering her forward. "Alfred, what time is it?"

"A quarter past three, Master Bruce."

_So he is Bruce Wayne. _Hawkgirl smiled at the final confirmation of what she'd known all along.

"I know it's a bit early, but we'll be turning in soon," Batman was saying.

"I will have your room prepared, sir."

He nodded. "Please have a room prepared for Hawkgirl as well. I'm going to see what we can find us to eat."

"As you wish, sir." He disappeared as suddenly as he had come.

Hawkgirl relaxed as soon as he left. "Butler?"

Batman nodded.

"He seems…nice."

Batman harrumphed, a sound that may have or may have not been a laugh. His expression, as usual, hadn't changed. "He is." He and Hawkgirl walked down the hallway in the other direction, and Batman led her straight into a large, airy, immaculate kitchen.

"Alfred usually prepares the meals," Batman said, "but I figured you'd be more comfortable if you weren't waited on hand and foot." He opened an enormous stainless-steel utility refrigerator, instantly dropping the temperature in the immeadiate area. "Any requests?"

"Whatever you've got." Hawkgirl felt her stomach growl in response to the offer of food. She hadn't eaten since her meeting with Hippolyta the day before. Not really, anyway.

Batman nodded and began to reel off the contents of the fridge. "Caviar, leftover London broil, leftover Cobb salad with lemon dressing, flanked salmon…"

Hawkgirl walked over to the fridge. "I thought you were offering me food." She joined him and leaned inside the fridge. "Good God, Bats…do you eat what normal people do…ah_ha_!"

"What?"

Hawkgirl pulled a triangular foil-wrapped package from near the back of the fridge. "I'd know this shape anywhere." She pulled back the foil. "Pizza!" she celebrated. "Pepperoni, too, Thangar be praised. Oh, and is this…orange soda? You're really slumming, Batsy."

Batman's lip curled at the sight of the cold, congealed cheese and pepperoni. "That must be leftover from when the Titans were over last week." He watched in amazement as Hawkgirl placed both items of food down on the counter. "You're actually going to _eat _that?"

"Sure. Why not?" she laughed at his expression.

Batman shook his head and reached into the fridge, emerging with a bag that held bagels, lox, and cream cheese. He closed the fridge and turned around just in time to see Hawkgirl unwrapped the foil and pick up the pizza, taking a bite.

"_Cold?"_

Hawkgirl lifted a can of soda to her lips and then to him in a mock toast. "It's pizza. Tastes great any way."

Batman stared for a minute, then shook his head and reached for her remaining slice. "Please. Allow me-" and he thrust it into the toaster oven.

Hawkgirl glared at him, but she wasn't really angry. "You know, you're lucky I'm so damned tired. I nearly bashed in Flash's head last week for touching my food." She rubbed her eyes; then looked at him and grinned. "What kind of a bachelor are you, anyway?"

To his horror, Batman nearly smiled. He didn't take her obvious bait. "I really couldn't stand the sight of that pizza cold; it nearly ruined my appitie. And you wouldn't, anyway. Dare to hit me, I mean."

"Oh, really?" Hawkgirl raised a delicate auburn eyebrow.

"Really."

"Don't tempt me."

Their banter was interrupted when the toaster oven "dinged," signifying that the pizza was done. Hawkgirl took it out and took a big bite, sucking in a mouthful of air to cool it down. "Oh, that's hot…."

Batman shook his head and curbed his own hunger with half a bagel and a bottle of mineral water. When he brushed the last of the crumbs from the tabletop with his napkin, Hawkgirl was licking sauce off her fingers. He was actually startled into speaking. "Aren't you going to wash your hands?"

She laughed. "What, does my finger-licking bother you?" She glanced at him, inwardly grateful that he had brought her to the Manor. _What I really needed to do was to get away, to not think about anything, to relax. _Batman understood that need. She had seen it in his eyes.

Batman shook his head, again, the sudden movement interrupting her thoughts. "You're as bad as Robin."

"You keep him around, so I'll take that as a compliment." Shayera stretched and stifled a yawn. The warm food in her stomach was lulling her to sleep. Clearly amused, Batman stood and pushed out his chair from under the table. "Come on. It's time to sleep."

Hawkgirl stood and nodded, the fatigue of the past few days suddenly catching up to her in the wake of the mention of sleep. Leaving their mess on the table for Alfred to take care of, he led her through the hallway, up a beautiful wood-carved, marble-lined staircase, and to the second floor of the mansion, where intricately-carved wood doors lined a long, dark hallway.

Alfred suddenly appeared, and she jumped. W_ill I ever get used to him? The man floats on air, I swear. _Batman, however, seemed unpeturbed. "Show Hawkgirl to her room, please, Alfred?"

The older man nodded, motioning Hawkgirl to his right. "This way, please."

Hawkgirl turned and called after Batman. "Look, Bats, I plan to only sleep for twenty minutes. That's it! Then we get back to work."

Batman nodded.

Hawkgirl turned back to Alfred, who was opening a set of walnut-stained double doors. "Please come in," he said, politely.

Hawkgirl followed him into the room, her feet instantly sinking into the confines of what looked to be an elegant Persian rung, which covered an impeccably polished wood floor. A tall, four-poster bed made out of wood that matched the floor stood at the far end of the room, and the snow-white covers on it were turned back. A bay window on the other side of the room let in light and fresh air through crisp white curtains; it had obviously been opened recently. A small, obviously hand-carved wooden nightstand sported a simple yet elegant crystal decanter, filled with ice water, and an upside-down tumbler lay on a cloth beside it. The room was very plain; besides the rug, the only decorations were a small pot of daises on the window seat, and a framed black-and-white portrait on the wall. It was of a small, skinny boy dressed in what looked like his Sunday best, a model airplane clutched in his right hand, a smile of triumph on his small, pointed face. Hawkgirl walked over and studied it while Alfred made himself busy arranging her pillows. The boy could have been anyone, but the flashing brown eyes and square, decided chin made his identity unmistakable. They perfectly matched the features she'd noticed earlier on the formal Bruce Wayne portrait in the foyer.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Miss Hawkgirl?"

"Is that Batman?"

Alfred paused and looked at the portrait. "Yes, that was made of Master Bruce when he was…five, I believe?"

"He was...a cute kid," Hawkgirl said to the old butler, her eyes still glued on the photograph. "He looked happy."

"He was." Alfred volunteered no other information and for a moment, Hawkgirl was afraid she'd been too nosy. But when he turned to her, his expression was soft. He looked as if he wanted to say something- then, he hesitated. "Sleep well, Miss," was all he said, finally, before leaving the room.

Hawkgirl sighed. Would she ever understand her teammate and his strange ways? _Probably not._

"Alfred!" she called out the door.

"Yes, Miss Hawkgirl?"

"Please wake me up in twenty minutes."

"Yes, Miss Hawkgirl."

Hawkgirl pulled off her shoes, listening as Alfred shut the door softly behind her, and then heard his near-silent tread down the stairs. She loosened her belt, dropped her mace beside the bed, and climbed in. But she still couldn't sleep. The Manor was too strange, too large.

A footstep in the hall made Hawkgirl spring to her feet and walk towards the door, opening it a crack. She saw the fluttering end of a black cape disappear down the hall, and instantly knew it was Batman. She held her breath. Was his bedroom downstairs? Or was he ditching her?

She watched him walk to a set of French doors at the end of the hall and push them open, revealing what was definitely a bedroom. The doors closed behind him, and Hawkgirl exhaled, relaxing. No, he wasn't going downstairs.

He'd be close by.

She climbed into the bed, tucked her wings round herself comfortably in the clean, sweet-smelling white sheets, placed her head on the large, soft pile of pillows, and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**"Why does this remind me of those Mexican standoffs I used to see on _Rawhide?" _Vandal said, dryly.**

**Neither the Green Lantern nor Wonder Woman made a move. They merely stood there, glaring at him, breathing hard, their hatred visible in their eyes. When they didn't respond, Vandal began to speak again. "You made a brave escape attempt. How did you find her, Mr. Stewart?"**

**He didn't answer. A muscle jerked in his cheek, and his eyes began to glow an unearthly green.**

**"Never mind," Vandal said when it was clear that he wasn't getting an answer. "Go back inside. Diana, I'll be along directly to re-connect your supplements, my dear."**

**John glanced over and saw her shudder at his tone, and an unspeakable fury filled him. He stepped forward so quickly that Vandal had no time to act and slammed his fist directly into the man's head. He watched in grim satisfaction as the man crumpled, then stumbled to his feet, blood spurting from his mouth and nose. "You're immortal, but not unbreakable, I see," John spat, his words emphasizing the loathing he felt.**

**He felt another measure of grim satisfaction as he saw a flash of pain in the other man's eyes, quickly hidden, of course, but still visible. "Fool," Vandal hissed, still holding his nose, angered. "I see you want to do this the hard way." He snapped his fingers, and a group of androids (what else?) appeared, from a garage-like enclosure attatched to the side of the building. _Hundreds _of them, this time. A small army…**

**John glanced over at his teammate. "We're gonna have one hell of a fight, Di," he whispered.**

**She nodded. Her eyes were bright and her fists were clenched, despite her thinning figure and the dirty, torn hospital gown she wore, still stained with her fellow Leaguer's blood. "Let's do it."**

**They both mutually knew that they were either winning this battle…or fighting to the death…**

**The droids began to advance. "Don't kill the woman!" Vandal ordered. Apparently Diana was still of some value to him.**

**John picked his position carefully, trying out beams in various shapes and sizes before he got the hang of using his ring again. Probably due to the "bootleg" charger, the ring's beams and force fields were much weaker than they had been before, and he found that he had to use much more ingenuity and brainpower than he ever had before.**

**This was the true test of his abilities as a Green Lantern. All his training...if he failed now…**

**He couldn't fail. He _wouldn't. _**

**He moved cautiously through the midst of them, aiming beams right and left, clearing a path for himself. Diana was using more brute force, smashing her way through the throng with the arm torn from another, leaving small piles of mangled metal wherever she went. But it was clear she wasn't at full strength, despite the adrenaline. She moved slower than usual- and her punches seemed to have less effect.**

**_She's tired, _John realized, taking to the air. Coming from above, he managed to clear a few that were closing in on her. Although they were both tired and sick, they moved like a well-oiled machine. Vandal, on the other side of his compound, was clearly shocked. He hadn't expected that they had found the GL's ring and Diana's lasso, that was for sure. The man looked almost terrified, but John was too busy to be satisfied. _I'll deal with him later, _he thought, grimly, attacking with military precision. Androids fell left and right, but he barely glanced at them as they fell. _It's not like he can leave, not with a battle like this going on…_**

**A grunt from Diana caught his attention, and he whirled around. She had been lifted up, in the grip of a particularly large droid, and he was obviously about to blast her…with a flash of green, she was free, and the Green Lantern had dashed over to her. "Cover me!" he yelled, and made the biggest thing he'd attempted to make so far- a large force field. "Di! Watch out!" he grabbed her and pulled her close to his side. "I'm gonna try something…"**

**Diana nodded, understanding instantly that he was going to attempt to compress them all together, in hopes that they would fuse and…explode. ""I'm going to cover us, too." A shield went up above them.**

**"Hera, give him strength…" Diana was whispering a prayer, from the shelter of his arm. Vandal was watching the proceedings with wide eyes. He clearly had underestimated the powers of these teammates.**

**John grunted, concentrating with all his might on squeezing the entire group of androids together, in that single, large lot. He closed his eyes, as his head began to pound incessantly. It wasn't until Diana reached up and wiped his face that he realized that sweat was pouring down his body. He gritted his teeth.**

**_Hold…on…_**

**The droids began to look less like an army and more like a mass of congealed metal, dotted with hundreds of flashing eyes…**

**_Just…a…little…longer…._**

**He could see Vandal, sneering in disbelief but looking less and less sure of himself as the minutes ticked by, and it grew clear that the end was near for his…army. John groaned, and  
Wonder Woman began praying to Hera once more, this time in Greek.**

**The soft, accented words seemed to give him strength, to his surprise, and he opened his eyes, just a little. Sweat was dripping down his lids, stinging his eyes. He blinked the moisture away and dared to look at the force field. It was still working, and the droids were now squeezed together.**

**_Just…a…little…more…come on, John…_one more harsh, violent squeeze was needed to destroy the androids…could he do it? He groaned again, louder this time. _Can a person's brain explode from stress?_ was his last feasible thought before he forced himself to expel one final, violent burst of power.**

**The explosion that followed nearly shattered his skull.**

**The Green Lantern fell to his knees, taking in several images- his force field disintegrating around a pile of smoking metal, Vandal's wide, disbelieving eyes- Diana leaving his side and streaking for Vandal, straight over the pile of twisted droids…his head was throbbing, unlike any pain he ever had experienced in the Marines, or as a superhero…overcome, he turned over and vomited weakly into the dirt. He closed his eyes. Maybe the incessant throbbing would end if he didn't move…**

**Blessedly, he felt a breeze waft over his body, cooling the sweat that covered it, and his aching head abated somewhat. He opened his eyes. No more androids had appeared. "Di?" he called, weakly, wiping his mouth. He sat up. Dirt clung to his face and hair, and he managed to sit up-barely. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced around at the lot, at the smoking remains of Vandal's "army," at the heat from the metal filling the air…where _was _Vandal, anyway?**

**_"You fool!"_**

**John sat bold upright, his headache forgotten as the outraged scream assaulted his senses. He rolled over onto his side, then took to the air, flying fast.**

**What he saw on the ground below nearly made him lose his concentration, and he found himself plummeting towards the earth, stopping just in time.**

**Vandal was crouched in a corner of the lot, his eyes as wide and as terrified as John had ever seen them. Diana was standing over him, one hand holding him down firmly by the throat, the other assaulting him with a barrage of slaps, punches, and vicious kicks that left the man bleeding, bones cracking with every hit, the sickening sound echoing throughout the lot. His face was turning deathly pale from lack of oxygen, and his slender fingers were clawing at her iron fist, with little effect. Her eyes were wild and unfocused, and tears were pouring down her face, though she didn't seem to notice the wetness. Her comments came out in sobs that shook her slender body so completely that it was an amazement to John that her punches and kicks were landing at all. "You…you _bastard!"_**

**Words poured from her lips along with the broken sobs, some curses in English that John could understand, some in Greek, so haunting and so vile-sounding that the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He would never forget the pain in her voice at that moment, or the anger that made it shake with passion. "I'm going to _kill _you today…"**

**"Diana, stop!" his own weakened state forgotten, the Green Lantern ran forward and leaped on her, attempting to drag her off Vandal. His efforts were rewarded with a punishing slap that sent him flying halfway across the lot. He managed to catch himself in time and raced back over to her, this time protecting himself with his ring. "Di!" this time, he managed to pry her fingers off of Vandal's neck. He gasped for air, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. **

**Diana struggled with again, but he managed to use a beam to hold her tightly to him, and he leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "Have you lost you mind, Diana? _Look _at him!"**

**Vandal couldn't even sit up, he was so badly injured. He leaned forward, holding his ribs, moaning.**

**"He deserves worse," hissed Diana, her eyes still flashing, maddenly. "I can't kill him, but he will suffer. So much that he will _want_ death, will _beg_ for it…"**

**"I know," John said softly, regarding the prostrate man on the floor. "But…that's not us, Diana."**

**Diana pushed him away with all her strength. "Do you mean to say," she said, her chest heaving, tears still coursing down her drawn, tired face, "that we should just _leave _him?"**

**"There's not much more damage you can do," John remarked. He reached out to touch her, but she jerked, back, folding into herself. Her sobs hadn't abated any. Vandal regarded them from nearly-shut eyes, barely able to form words from between his split, broken lips. "Please," he managed to mouth.**

**Although he could say no more, they both knew what he was begging for.**

**Mercy.**

**Wonder Woman's mouth curled into a sneer, and she would have pounced had John not held her fast. "Diana. Stop!" he inflected his harsh military tone into his words, and to his surprise, she did freeze.**

**Then she crumpled to the ground, weeping as if her heart would break.**

**Alarmed, the Green Lantern knelt next to her, putting his arms around her. She didn't shrug them off- instead, she pulled him closer to her, still sobbing. John had never seen her with such a lack of control- never, ever. Not even when she'd been at her most upset during their captivity.**

**Worried that she'd make herself sick, her pulled her half into his lap, pushing her dark hair back from her face. He pried her hands from her face was well, leaving her crying, openly. "Di?" he asked, tentatively, wiping some moisture off her cheek.**

**She only sobbed harder.**

**"Diana." Would she cry herself sick? "Please…talk to me…" he turned away from Vandal's battered body. "What…?"**

**"The first day."**

**"What?"**

**Diana looked up at him, her blue eyes swimming in a sea of liquid. "What he did to me. The first day. Before you were…conscious. He…woke me. He performed a…detailed examination, to see if I could have children or…"**

**John closed his eyes momentarily, understanding her meaning. "Good God."**

**Diana choked back a sob so that she could speak, ignoring his statement. She grabbed his shoulders, so she could look into his eyes. "He…shackled me to a table. Laid me flat. He said I would die from paralysis if I didn't cooperate…die, powerless, like any other woman…"**

**John tried to interrupt. "What did-" but Diana continued as if he hadn't said a word. "He…took my clothing, forced my legs apart, performed the examination…" she took min a painful breath, and her tears increased. "He used this…steel tool. And his hands were so, so cold…and he kept telling me what he would…do with me, once you were awake and he had his way…I wanted to resist him, but if I did, I would die that way. Shackled down, defiled, powerless. A shameful death."**

**John shuddered, glancing over at the man, laying prostate on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. He turned back to Diana, seizing her chin in his hands, looking deep into her eyes, into her face, searching for something he prayed he wouldn't find.**

**"I wanted to die," she whispered. "I prayed to."**

**"Di," he said, sternly, the slight huskiness in his voice the only betrayal of the emotion he was feeling, "he didn't…." he paused. "I mean, did he…do anything else? Did he try to…"**

**It seemed like an age before Diana answered.**

**"No," she said and her voice was small, tired, weak. "But he threatened to. And he might as well have." She remembered the terror, the anger, the cold, brutal, impersonal invasion of her most private self, the utter feeling of helplessness…**

**That's what had gotten to her the most. Feeling as if her powers were useless…they had abandoned her when she most needed them…and where were the gods? It seemed that they had abandoned her, too. She was an Amazon warrior. No defilement, no injury was greater to her than the feeling of helplessness…and Vandal had managed to render just that. **

**John drew in his breath. "I'm…sorry," he whispered, and drew her close to him, offering what comfort he could, stroking her hair, wiping away her fast-falling tears, as if she was a child...except all innocence was gone from her, now. Forever.**

**What else could he do?**

**They sat in this position, Diana in his lap, his arms around her, for over an hour, surrounded by the carnage they had caused, the silence broken only by Vandals groans- and the sounds of a woman weeping.__**

More soon. Review please!


End file.
